Bonds
by Angel Raye
Summary: A series focusing on the Chibi Senshi's relationship with their mentors. Review Please.
1. Annika and Amy

Hi Everyone! I am onto a new series. I figured it was time to do a series on the Chibi Senshi and their mentors. I wanted let you know that this series isn't going to really tie together. Each part will be its own unique story and they will take place at different times. I will let you know what the age of the Chibi Senshi is for the bulk of the story. Each part will begin when the Chibi Senshi is a baby and the Senshi is asked to be her mentor.  
This first part is the most established mentor/Chibi Senshi relationship Annika and Amy. Most of the story will take place when Annika is six years old and in the first grade.  
E-mail me at AngelRaye2@aol.com  
Please visit my site at www.angelfire.com/anime3/chibiscouts  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. With the exception of Rini I own the Chibi Senshi.  
  
Bonds  
Part One: Annika and Amy  
By  
Angel Raye  
  
One month after Annika's birth...  
  
Raye smiled at Annika as she finished putting the lavender dress on the infant. Annika gurgled happily and sucked on her fingers. "I want you to look pretty," Raye told her. "In a few minutes Aunt Amy is going to be here and I have something very important to ask her." Once the dress was on Raye picked the baby up and cradled her in her arms. She ran her fingers through the thick thatch of violet hair. Although Annika was only a month old she had a ton of hair on her head already. Raye was able to put a barrette or a ribbon in sometimes. "Now you're all ready," Raye exclaimed. Annika continued to gurgle happily.  
At that moment there was a knock at the door. Raye answered it and saw that it was Amy. "Come on in Amy," Raye told her. "I'm so glad you were able to take time away from your busy schedule to come see us."  
"I don't have a little one of my own yet so it was no problem," Amy replied as she took off her shoes. "Hotaru is pregnant but she is still able to work."  
"I made some tea," Raye indicated toward the couch and the tray of tea on the coffee table.  
"Thank you," Amy said as she sat down. She accepted the cup of tea from Raye. She glanced over at Annika who was still cradled in her mother's arms. "You love holding her don't you?"  
"Yes," Raye sighed as she smiled down at the infant. "Amy there is a reason why I asked you to come."  
"And what would that be," Amy prodded.  
"There are only three of you left to mentor the children now that Mina is going to mentor Faith and Hotaru is going to mentor Hope," Raye replied. "You, Serenity and Michiru are the ones who are left."  
"Are you going to ask Serenity," Amy asked. "She is after all your best friend and Annika's godmother."  
"I had thought about it," Raye admitted. "I am both Small Lady's mentor and godmother after all but although Serenity is the ideal choice for Annika's godmother I don't know if she would be right for her mentor. Besides I know that Hotaru is hoping that she could ask Serenity to be Madelyn's mentor when she comes along."  
"I'm following you so far," Amy stated.  
"My memories of Annika coming to us in the 20th century are somewhat clouded but I do remember her being very shy and timid," Raye explained. "Annika will need someone who is calm, rational and gentle. As much as I love Serenity she doesn't fit those all of those categories. She is very exuberant and she can still be very rash at times. Serenity has matured tremendously since we first met her and I am proud of her but she isn't the ideal mentor for Annika."  
"Raye," Amy began. "Are you asking me..."  
"Yes Amy I am," Raye interrupted her. "I've given this a great deal of thought and I talked it over with both Chad and Serenity. We feel that you would be the best person to be Annika's mentor, someone who she can turn to in times of trouble when I am not available. Would you do it?"  
"I would be honored," Amy replied.  
  
A few days later all of the Senshi and the Knights gathered into the ballroom. Rini was trying to keep up with Daisy and Maggie who were toddling all over the place. Sailor Venus was keeping a sharp eye on Gloria who was crawling rapidly across the floor. Hope and Faith were sleeping peacefully in their baby carriages. Sailor Mars held Annika, who was dressed in the gown that was worn by all of the future Chibi Senshi for the bonding ceremony. This would be the only time she would wear it. It would be used two more times before it would be packed away for the third generation of Senshi.  
Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion came in carrying the casing that held the sliver crystal. Luna was with them. "I see we are all assembled," Serenity stated. "Sailor Mercury if you would please take Annika and take out your henshin wand?"  
"Of course your Majesty," Mercury replied as she took out her henshin wand. Mars carefully placed Annika into Mercury's arms.   
"Luna," Serenity turned to the cat.  
"Yes your Majesty," Luna leapt up into the air and a henshin wand appeared. Luna picked it up and handed it to Serenity. The henshin wand would be given to Annika on the day she would become a Chibi Senshi. Serenity gently placed the wand on Annika's chest.  
"We are here to bond a future Senshi with the one who will mentor her and become like a second mother to her," Serenity announced. "Sailor Mercury do you promise to guide this child when she becomes a Chibi Senshi and to be there for her when her parents aren't available?"  
"I promise," Mercury replied. Serenity held up the silver crystal. It began to glow. As soon as it began to glow the two-henshin wands also glowed. The white light, the blue light and the red light enveloped both Mercury and Annika. It lasted a few minutes. Then the glow was gone and the bonding was complete. Luna took the new henshin wand back. No one would see it again until it was time for Sailor Chibi Mars to be awakened.  
"The ceremony is complete," Serenity announced. She smiled at Mercury. "You are now the official mentor of our future Sailor Chibi Mars."  
"And I will do my very best," Mercury promised as she handed Annika back to her mother.   
Everyone knew she would.  
  
Six years later...  
  
"Three weeks," Raye exclaimed in disbelief at a Senshi meeting with the Queen one morning. "Serenity that is a long time for both Chad and I to be away."  
"I know Raye but you and Chad are the best choices for this assignment," Serenity replied. "They originally wanted someone for six weeks but I explained to them that all of my Senshi and their Knights have young children and need to be with them."  
"Europe is such a long way too," Raye sighed. "But I will do it of course. I just don't know how I am going to tell Annika this."  
"She won't be happy," Lita bluntly stated.  
"I know it will be hard on Annika," Serenity sighed. "But Raye you are the best choice for this."  
"I understand," Raye replied. "And Chad and I will go."  
"Thank you," Serenity stated. "Now onto other matters."  
After the meeting Raye walked up to Amy. "Would you mind watching Annika for three weeks," she asked. "I know Ariel is a big handful but you're the only one that Annika would stay with for three weeks."  
"It's not a problem," Amy assured her. "Besides look at how many times Lita has taken care of Maggie and her Daisy is a handful too."  
"Good point," Raye laughed.   
Suddenly Amy's communicator beeped. Since Ariel wasn't in school yet Amy would often get calls from Palla. "What is it Palla," Amy asked. Raye closed her ears to the conversation. "She what," Amy barked. "I'll be right there." Amy signed off and turned to Raye. "It seems that my creative little imp has decided to turn Luna P into a parachute and went out the balcony to avoid a nap. So right now she is outside hiding from Palla."  
Raye laughed. "She is creative," she stated. "I'm glad mine was never like that."  
"If you'll excuse me I have a child to spank," Amy sighed. "Let me know if you need me today when you tell Annika."  
"Thank you Amy," Raye called as Amy dashed out the door.  
  
Raye found that she was anxious about telling her daughter what was going on. Annika's attachment to her was very strong and she would not to take the news well at all. When it was time for the children to get home from school Raye joined her friends to wait for them.  
"Mama," Annika squealed as she and the other girls came through the door. Annika jumped into her mother's arms.  
"Hi Baby," Raye kissed her child on the cheek. "How was your day?"  
"Good," Annika declared happily. She pulled her work out of her book bag. "I got all stars today on my work."  
"Good for you," Raye exclaimed hugging and kissing her daughter. "For that you get a special treat."  
"Hurrah," Annika cried as her mother carried her back to their quarters.  
  
Raye decided to wait until Annika had her snack before talking to her. Once Annika had eaten Raye took her over to the couch and sat down with the child on her lap. Annika immediately snuggled into her mother's arms. Raye smiled and gently threaded her fingers through the long violet locks. Annika gazed up at her mother with her large violet eyes. "Sweetheart, Mama has to talk to you about something," Raye began.  
"About what Mama," Annika asked.  
"The queen has asked me and Daddy to go out of town on some important business," Raye told her.  
"So you both are going to be gone," Annika muttered her little mouth drawing into a pout. "So am I going to stay with Aunt Amy?"  
"Yes," Raye replied. "You like staying with Aunt Amy don't you?"  
"I like staying with you better," Annika stated. "How long will you be gone?"  
Raye drew in a breath. This was going to be the hard part. She and Chad had left Annika for a week before but never for three weeks. "We're going to be gone for three weeks."  
Annika snapped up. "No Mama," she wailed as the tears sprung into her eyes. "That's way too long."  
"I know Baby," Raye whispered. "But Daddy and I are best for this assignment and you know Aunt Amy will take good care of you."  
"That's too long," Annika screamed as she flung her arms around Raye's neck. She began to cry hysterically. Raye knew this was going to happen. There was no point in trying to talk to her daughter now. Annika was too upset. So she just held the child close to her and worked on calming her down. Annika clutched her mother and continued sobbing. After a while the sobs died down and Annika had gone limp. Raye saw that the child had cried herself to sleep. Raye stood up with her daughter in her arms and carried her to her bedroom. After tucking Annika into bed she reached for her communicator to call Amy.  
  
Annika woke up and found that she was in her bed. The room was dark because Raye had drawn the curtains closed. Annika reached for her favorite stuffed dog, Snuggles and clutched him to her chest. She thought about her mother going away for three weeks and felt very sad.  
A movement got her attention and she realized that someone was in the room with her. "Mama," she called.  
"No Annika it's me," Amy came into view. She reached over and opened the curtains to let the September sun in. Annika blinked and rubbed her eyes.  
"Where's Mama," Annika asked.  
"She's in the fire room," Amy replied as she sat down on the bed and pushed Annika's hair out of her eyes. "I thought you and I could talk for a moment." If any other Senshi had been there Annika would have protested vehemently but with Amy she sat quietly to listen. None of the children with the exception of Rini understood that they had mentors with whom they had been bonded with as babies. They just accepted the fact that there was one other Senshi besides their mothers whom they were drawn too. So Annika just knew that she felt a special closeness to Amy although she didn't know why. "Mama told me how upset you were," Amy began.  
"Three weeks is a long time," Annika stated.  
"It's not that long," Amy told her.  
"Yes it is," Annika argued. "It's twenty-one days. We learned about it in school."  
"It may seem like a long time to you," Amy admitted. "And I know that you will miss your parents while they are gone. I'm not Mama but I will take care of you while your parents are gone."  
"I know you will," Annika whispered as tears formed in her eyes. "But I don't want Mama to go."  
Amy gently slipped her hand under Annika's chin and lifted the child's face toward her. She looked into the violet eyes that were so much like Raye's. The only difference was that the fire from Raye's temper wasn't in them. "Mama doesn't want to go either," she gently explained. "She would much rather stay here and take care of you but as a Senshi she has certain duties. And occasional business out of the country is one of them. Mama will miss you too but I think knowing that you will be with me helps her." Amy smiled at Annika and kissed her on the head. "Do you understand a little better now," she asked.  
"Yes Ma'am," Annika replied.  
"Good girl," Amy said. "Now shall we go and see what Mama is doing now?" Annika nodded her head. Amy picked the child up and carried her out of the room. She was just heading toward the temple when Raye came out.  
"Mama," Annika called as she reached for Raye.  
"Hi Sweetheart," Raye took the child out of Amy's arms and held her tight. "Are you feeling better now?"  
"I guess so," Annika whispered as she rested her head on Raye's shoulder.   
Raye turned to Amy. "Thank you for your help," she told her.  
"Anytime," Amy replied. "I'll see myself out." With that Amy slipped away quietly. Raye carried Annika over to the couch and sat down with the child on her lap. Annika snuggled down into Raye's arms and fiddled with her mother's priestess robes.  
"I'll miss you while you're gone Mama," Annika whispered.  
"I'll miss you too Baby," Raye replied. "But when we get back I promise you and I along with Daddy will do something special. Would you like that?"  
"Yes Mama," Annika stated. "And I'll be good for Aunt Amy and Uncle Greg."  
"I know you will," Raye said as she threaded her fingers through the violet tresses. "I know that because you are my sweet good little girl."  
  
The week before Raye and Chad had to leave passed by quickly. Raye made a point of doing something special with Annika each day so that she could reassure her. Annika tried to be a big girl about this but it was hard. She didn't want her parents to go away. They were leaving on a Sunday so Annika didn't have school. That meant she was able to see her parents off.  
"Okay Sweetheart," Raye knelt down and gave Annika a hug and kiss. "You be a good girl and I will call you tomorrow."  
"Okay Mama," Annika choked. She couldn't help it but the tears began to flow. She clung to her mother and sobbed quietly.  
"Hey," Raye gently pushed Annika back so that she could look into her eyes. "What did we talk about?"  
"That you always come back," Annika replied. "But I can't help it. I'm gonna miss you."  
"I'll miss you too Baby," Raye pulled Annika back into her arms. She held her for a few more minutes and then whispered. "We have to go now." Annika didn't let go and her crying grew louder. Raye motioned to Amy who walked over to them.  
"Come on Annika," Amy gently pulled Annika away from Raye. She picked Annika up and held her tightly.  
"Goodbye Baby," Raye kissed her daughter one more time. "I love you."  
"Goodbye Princess," Chad also kissed Annika. "Behave yourself."  
"I will," Annika choked as she watched her parents leave. Everyone noted that since Annika was now six-and-a-half and in the first grade she didn't scream like she did when she was younger. But Annika was crying hard so Amy carried her to her office to comfort her. Amy sat down at her desk and held Annika close to her. Annika cried for a while but she eventually calmed down.  
"There now," Amy soothed as she wiped the tears out of Annika's eyes. "You'll be okay. You've always been fine staying with me before."  
"I know," Annika choked. "But this time it is so long."  
"It seems like that but it will be over with sooner then you expect," Amy reassured her. "Mama and Daddy will be back in no time and you will be back with them." Annika didn't reply to that. She just snuggled into Amy's arms and tried to believe that the next three weeks would go by quickly.  
  
That night Annika sat on the couch with her first grade reader on her lap. Greg was reading the newspaper and Amy was getting Ariel ready for bed. Amy had decided to bathe the two girls separately instead of together for two reasons. The first reason was that she didn't want Ariel to feel threatened because she had to share her mother for the next three weeks. The second reason was because she felt that Annika was going to need some comfort her first evening without her parents and it would be a lot easier without Ariel underfoot.  
Annika decided to see what Amy was doing so she got up and headed into Ariel's room where she would also be sleeping. She peeked in and saw Amy with Ariel in her lap rocking her in the rocking chair. Annika felt more sadness as she thought about her mother who was far away right now. Not wanting to disturb them Annika slipped back into the living room and sat down on the couch. She opened her book and began looking at it again. After a while she heard the sound of water running and knew what was next. Sure enough Amy came into the living room. "Your turn," she told Annika who got down off of the couch. Annika was very quiet while Amy bundled her hair up. Once she was in the tub she sat quietly while Amy bathed her. After a few minutes Annika spoke up.  
"Why do you rock Ariel in that chair at night?"  
"Oh it helps settle her down for the night," Amy replied. "She also likes it and when she gets upset or scared it calms her down."  
"Kind of like me snuggling with Mama," Annika whispered as a tear prickled her eyes.  
Amy smiled gently and helped Annika out of the tub. She wrapped a towel around the child and held her close. "You can snuggle with me tonight if you like," Amy offered. Annika nodded her head. Amy finished getting Annika ready for bed and then carried her into the living room. As promised she sat on the couch with Annika in her arms and let the child snuggle with her.  
Annika thought to herself as she snuggled into Amy's arms. Annika snuggled even deeper into Amy's arms and found herself drawing comfort from the other woman's embrace.  
  
During the night a small hand shaking her shoulder awakened Amy. Amy mumbled and opened her eyes. Like the rest of the Senshi Amy knew that a full night sleep while the children were really young was a rarity. She sat up and saw Annika was standing by her bed. "Annika sweetie what is it," Amy asked even though she already knew that it was. Usually the first couple of nights without Raye and Chad were rough for Annika.  
"I want Mama," Annika choked as tears rolled down her little face.  
Amy reached down and pulled Annika onto her lap. The little girl's body shook with sobs. "Missing her parents," Greg asked sleepily.  
"Yes," Amy replied as she tightly embraced the child. She looked down at Annika. "Would you like to sleep with us tonight?" Annika nodded her head. Amy lay the child down between her and Greg. "Now get some sleep," she commanded as she kissed the child's forehead. "You have school tomorrow and I bet your mother will call too." Annika only nodded her head and closed her eyes. She clung to Amy but she eventually fell asleep.   
"She really misses her mother the first couple of nights doesn't she," Greg asked.  
"All the kids miss their parents when they are away," Amy pointed out. "But she'll be fine."  
  
Amy was right. Over the next couple of days Annika settled down more. Even though she still missed her parents she didn't mope around as much. Amy found that she had to get Hotaru to remind her to meet Annika at the palace entrance after school. Since Ariel wasn't in school yet Amy did not have to go and meet the children. Once Annika was back from school Amy let her do her homework in her office.  
"Aunt Amy do you think Mama is going to call tonight," Annika asked one afternoon after school. Raye and Chad had been gone for just over a week by now. Amy had helped Annika to put together a chart to keep track of how many days she had left before her parents returned.  
"She called you last night Sweetie," Amy pointed out. "It will cost her a lot of yen if she calls you every night."  
"I know but I like hearing her voice," Annika sighed as she erased a mistake she made on her math homework.  
"I know you do," Amy smiled. "Just keep up with the chart and she'll be back sooner then you know it." Annika smiled and then coughed. Amy immediately became concerned. "You're not getting sick are you?"  
"No," Annika replied. Amy looked closely at Annika and decided she looked okay but she would keep an eye on her that evening.  
  
The next morning Annika woke up with a scratchy throat and a stuffed up nose. She also felt achy all over. She dragged herself out of bed and reached for her school uniform. "What's the matter," Ariel asked as she jumped out of bed.  
"I don't feel good," Annika replied, as she slowly got dressed.  
"Maybe you should tell Mommy and she'll let you stay home today," Ariel suggested.  
"I'll be okay," Annika grunted. "Don't tell Aunt Amy."  
Before Ariel could say anything Amy came in with the dress she was putting on Ariel that day. "Come on Ariel," she stated. "Let's get you dressed." Annika slipped quietly out of the room while Amy finished getting Ariel ready. She was finding it a challenge to have Annika ready for school and Ariel ready for Palla in the mornings. But this was only for another couple of weeks and Amy knew she could handle it.  
  
Annika managed to keep Amy from finding out she wasn't feeling good and got herself to school with the other children. Unfortunately halfway through the morning she felt considerably worse then she did earlier. She watched as Ms. Hoshino wrote math problems on the board but it all seemed blurry.  
Next to her Gloria watched her with concern. Finally when Ms. Hoshino wasn't looking she leaned over and hissed. "Are you all right?" Annika could only shake her head. Ms. Hoshino came over and looked at Annika with concern.  
"You're sick aren't you," she whispered to Annika. Annika shook her head but Ms. Hoshino wasn't convinced. She turned to Hope. "Please take her to the nurse."  
"Yes Hoshino-sensei," Hope replied and she led Annika out of the classroom.  
  
Annika thought miserably as Amy carried her to her quarters. The school had contacted Amy who came and got Annika from school. She gave Annika an examination in her office and found that she had the flu.  
"I contacted Ves and she is going to take care of you until I get off duty," Amy told Annika. "I want you to stay in bed. Palla is getting the sofa bed ready in the office for you so you should be comfortable. I also don't want Ariel to catch it."  
"Yes Ma'am," Annika murmured weakly. She knew Amy had contacted Ves because Palla would be busy with Ariel.  
"Mommy," Ariel squealed when Amy and Annika entered their quarters. "You're back early today."  
"I'm not back for long Darling," Amy told her. "Annika is sick. I am going to get her settled and then I have to go back to work."  
"Oh," Ariel's little face fell in disappointment. Amy made a note to spend a few minutes with Ariel before she went back to work.  
Palla and Ves emerged from the office. "The sofa bed is ready," Ves announced. Palla walked over to her young charge and picked her up.  
"Thank you," Amy replied. She carried Annika into the office and changed her into her nightgown. She then tucked Annika into bed. "Now you get some rest," she told Annika as she handed the child her stuffed animals. "I'll be back in a little while."  
"Aunt Amy I want Mama," Annika choked as she pulled herself in a sitting position. She snuggled up against Amy, wanting to feel comfort.  
"I'm going to call Mama and let her know that you are sick," Amy assured her as she held the little girl close. "You need to get some rest so that you can get better. Ves will be here if you need anything." Annika only nodded her head. Amy held her for a few more minutes and then tucked her back in. She kissed Annika on the head and then slipped out of the office. The child was already asleep.  
"Is she settled," Ves asked.  
"Yes," Amy replied. "Thank you for coming to help out."  
"It's not a problem," Ves assured her.  
Amy then turned to Ariel. "Are we being good today," she asked.  
"Yes Mommy," Ariel replied. Amy picked Ariel up and raised an eyebrow at Palla.  
"We're behaving," Palla confirmed for Amy. Amy was glad. Her child was fairly well behaved but she had a mischievous side and that kept everyone on their toes.  
"Behave today and maybe Mommy will have a surprise for you when she gets home," Amy told the child.  
"Okay Mommy," Ariel chirped happily. Amy kissed her daughter good-bye and headed back to work.  
  
"Are you sure I don't need to come home," Raye asked on the phone that evening. Amy had called her to tell her that Annika was sick.  
"It's just the flu Raye," Amy assured her. "She's had it before."  
"I know but she is so miserable when she's sick," Raye sighed. "I need to be with her when she is sick. I'll see if I can get away earlier then scheduled."  
"That might be a good idea," Amy agreed. She could see the reasoning. There was nothing worse for a small child then having her parents away while she was sick.  
"Just don't tell Annika," Raye stated. "I don't want her to be disappointed in case I can't get home sooner."  
"I won't," Amy promised. "But she is in good hands in case you can't get home."  
"I know she is," Raye replied. "May I talk to her for a minute?"  
"Of course," Amy replied. She carried the phone into the office. Annika was in the bed watching the small television Amy had brought in. "Annika, Mama wants to talk to you."  
Annika took the phone from Amy. "Hi Mama," she croaked as Amy left the room to get Ariel ready for bed.  
"Hi Baby," Raye replied. "I heard you're sick."  
"I want you home Mama," Annika stated.  
"I know Sweetie," Raye sighed. "I want to be with you too but Aunt Amy is taking good care of you. I want you to do what she tells you to do and work on getting better."  
"Okay," Annika said and then began coughing.  
"You need to get some rest," Raye told her, flinching at the sound of Annika's deep hacking cough. "I'll call in a couple of days and see how you're doing."  
"Okay Mama," Annika replied. "I love you."  
"I love you too," Raye stated.  
Annika said good-bye to her mother and then hung up. How she wished her mother could come home now. She sat quietly for a while, staring at the television but not really watching it. After a while Amy came in with a basin of soapy water. "Let's get you cleaned up a little," she told Annika. Amy sponged Annika down and got her into a fresh nightgown. Then she took Annika's temperature. "Your fever hasn't gone down at all," she exclaimed.  
"It hasn't," Annika murmured.  
"Well it's only the first night," Amy stated. "But usually a fever drops in the evenings."   
Annika shifted herself a bit and held out her arms. Amy knew immediately what Annika wanted. So she pulled the child into her arms and held her tightly. Annika coughed violently. "You need to stay warm," Amy whispered. She tucked Annika into bed. "Get some sleep and I'll see you in the morning."  
"Goodnight Aunt Amy," Annika stated as Amy kissed her on the forehead. She settled down and sleep overtook her immediately.  
  
A couple of days later Annika still had been unable to shake the flu. If anything she was getting sicker. Amy was very concerned. The medicine she was giving her didn't seem to be working this time. Over in Europe Raye was trying to speed things up so that she could get home quicker.  
"I just don't understand," Amy commented to Lita who had dropped by with Daisy one afternoon. "Annika has been on this medicine for three days and she isn't getting better. This medication has always worked on the flu."  
"Isn't there anything stronger that you can give her," Lita asked.  
"I'm hesitant to," Amy replied. "Annika is only six-and-a-half. Anything stronger could cause some serious harm. I have the feeling she isn't getting better because she is missing Raye so much."  
"That would be possible," Lita agreed. "Remember when Ken and I had to go out of the country for a couple of weeks? Daisy had gotten sick while we were gone and her missing us so much made her even sicker."  
"Mom," Daisy came walking in. "Ariel turned Luna P into a tool kit and is nailing her bedroom door shut."  
"And why is she doing that," Amy asked as the sound of hammering came from Ariel's bedroom.  
"She decided that she wants to stay up really late and if she nailed the door shut then you couldn't make her to go to bed early," Daisy replied.  
"Honestly," Amy muttered as she got up. "How can a child be so good one day and so naughty the next?" Lita followed Amy down the hall to Ariel's room. Amy tried to open the door and found that the door was already partially nailed shut. "Ariel Mia Mizuno you get those nails out right now."  
"I don't want to,' Ariel protested on the other side of the door.  
"Allow me," Lita gently moved Amy out of the way. Using her superior strength, Lita forced the door open.  
"Uh oh," Ariel gasped as her very angry mother came into the room  
"You young lady are in big trouble," Amy took Ariel's arm and marched her back into the room.  
"Come on Daisy," Lita took Daisy's arm. "Let's go and wait in the living room."  
The door to the office opened and Annika emerged. Her nose was running and her face was very pale making her look very fragile. Her large violet eyes looked even larger on her peaked little face. "What are you doing out of bed Annika," Lita asked gently.  
"I got lonely," Annika whispered. She coughed violently and began to shiver.  
"Well let's get you wrapped in a blanket so that you don't get chilled," Lita commanded. "Daisy, go and get a blanket off of the bed in there."  
"Okay Mom," Daisy went into the office.  
"Where's Aunt Amy," Annika asked as she coughed again.  
"Ariel got into some trouble so Aunt Amy is dealing with her," Lita replied. Daisy brought her a blanket. Lita wrapped it around Annika and then picked the child up. She carried her over to the couch and sat down with Annika on her lap.   
Amy came into the living room carrying a crying Ariel, which indicated that the child had been spanked. She carried Ariel over to a small chair in the corner. "You just park yourself right there and do not move until I tell you too," she ordered. Ariel sat down in the chair without another word. Amy turned back to Lita and saw Annika sitting on her lap. "What are you doing out of bed?"  
"She got lonely," Lita explained. "I thought if she was wrapped in a blanket she'd be okay."  
"As long as she doesn't get a chill," Amy stated as she took Annika from Lita. Annika was pleased that Amy sat on the couch with her. She loved Lita but she loved Amy more. She snuggled down into Amy's arms and was pleased when the woman wrapped her arms around her.  
Annika thought. She coughed violently.  
"She sounds like she is coughing up a lung," Lita exclaimed.  
"Hmmm," Amy murmured as she placed a hand on Annika's forehead. "Daisy would you get the thermometer out of the office? It's on the table."  
"What am I, everyone's servant," Daisy grumbled.  
"Daisy," Lita said sharply. Daisy quickly closed her mouth and went and got the thermometer. Amy stuck the thermometer in Annika's mouth. "Has the fever gone down at all," Lita asked.  
"No," Amy sighed in a worried voice as she checked the thermometer. She turned Annika's face up toward hers. "You need to try and get better Sweetie."  
"I know," Annika murmured as she coughed violently again. She leaned up against Amy and closed her eyes. Amy gently began to thread her fingers through the long violet tresses. Annika thought contently as she listened to Amy and Lita talking. Eventually she fell back to sleep.  
"She's asleep," Lita whispered. She got up. "Let me carry her to the office."  
"Thank you," Amy handed the sleeping child to Lita. They walked quietly into the office and tucked Annika back into bed. "She is just not getting any better."  
"There's nothing worse for a child then to be away from her mother when she is this sick," Lita stated.  
"I know," Amy replied. "And Raye is trying to see if she can get home earlier. I just haven't told Annika in case Raye can't make it."  
"Good idea," Lita said. "We don't want to set her up for a disappointment."  
"We're hoping that Raye will be able to get away sooner then planned," Amy stated. "I just fear that Annika is going to get worse until her mother gets back."  
"Mommy," a voice called from the living room. "Can I get out of the corner now?"  
"I guess I had better deal with Ariel now," Amy sighed. Lita chuckled as Amy went into the living room to talk with Ariel. She didn't envy her friend right now at all. Amy certainly had her hands full.  
  
Annika thought feverishly.   
Amy came into the office. She saw Annika gasping and wheezing and was by the child's side in a flash. She laid her cool hand against Annika's hot forehead. Her concern grew. She reached for her communicator. "Hotaru," she said. "Please get a bed ready in the hospital wing. I'm bringing Annika."  
"Right," Hotaru replied and she signed off. Amy next called Michiru and asked her to come over. Then she got Annika's stuff ready.  
Michiru arrived a few minutes later. "What's the problem?"  
"Greg has night duty in the control room so I was wondering if you would stay with Ariel," Amy replied. "Annika is very sick and I need to get her to my office. I have Hotaru preparing a bed for her right now."  
"Oh Kami-sama," Michiru gasped when she saw how sick Annika looked. "Of course I'll stay with Ariel."  
"Mommy," Ariel emerged from her bedroom in her pajamas. "Where are you going?"  
"I have to take Annika to the hospital wing Sweetie," Amy replied. "You be good for Aunt Michiru."  
"Mommy," Ariel protested as tears filled her eyes.  
"It's okay Ariel," Michiru picked the child up. "Mommy will be back in a while." Ariel only nodded and rested her head on Michiru's shoulder. She watched as Amy carried Annika out of their quarters. Then she let Michiru put her back to bed.  
  
"How is she," Serenity walked into the room where Annika was staying.  
"Her fever won't go down," Amy replied as she laid a cool hand on Annika's forehead. "Have you gotten in touch with Raye?"  
"I called but she wasn't there," Serenity sighed. "I left a message with the hotel clerk. Hopefully Raye will get the message."  
"You can always call her back if we don't hear from her," Amy pointed out and Serenity nodded.  
A knock at the door got their attention. Before Amy could call out the door opened and Raye came in. She was out of breath indicating that she had run. "Raye you made it back," Serenity exclaimed.  
"I managed to convinces them to let Chad finish up so that I could come home," Raye replied as she walked over to the bed. "When I arrived at the palace Mina told me where Annika was so I ran up here."  
"She'll be happy to see you," Amy stated. "Now maybe she'll get better."  
"My poor baby," Raye sat down on the bed and gently rubbed Annika's cheek with her finger.  
Annika thought. Annika opened her eyes. "Mama!"  
"Hi Darling," Raye smiled gently at her daughter.  
"You came back early," Annika exclaimed as she flung her arms around Raye's neck.  
"I heard how sick you were so I came right home," Raye replied as she held her daughter close to her. "I figured you needed me more then the people in Europe do right now."  
"Is Daddy home too," Annika asked. She snuggled into Raye's arms and let Amy wrap a blanket around her.  
"No Daddy had to stay and finish up," Raye replied. "He'll be back at the end of next week."  
"Look at that," Amy exclaimed as she looked at Annika's happy face. "I do believe her color is coming back a little."  
"Mothers are the best medication for a sick child sometimes," Serenity added.  
Raye looked down at her daughter. "I think she is going to be just fine."  
  
After a couple of days Annika was over the worst part of the flu. She was still on medication but she was able to return to school and play with her friends. She was just very happy that Raye had come home earlier then planned.  
About a week after Raye returned Amy was sitting on the couch in her living room after dinner with Ariel looking at a book. Greg had gotten up to answer the door. He returned with Annika and Raye. "Hello Annika and Raye," Amy exclaimed. "What a nice surprise."  
"Annika has something to tell you," Raye explained as she gently pushed her daughter forward. "Go on Sweetheart."  
Annika walked over to Amy. "Thank you for taking such good care of me when Mama wasn't here and I was sick," she stated shyly.  
"Anytime Annika," Amy replied as she stroked Annika's long hair.  
Annika held out a small wrapped box. "I made this to say thank you," she told Amy.  
"Ooh Mommy a present," Ariel squealed clapping her small hands together.  
"A present for me," Amy firmly told Ariel who pouted. Amy opened the present and saw a little homemade pin. "Oh Annika it's pretty."  
"I made it," Annika proudly told her. "I wanted to give you something special because except for my mama you are my favorite Senshi."  
"Thank you Annika," Amy pulled the little girl into a hug. When the hug was finished Amy smiled at the little girl. "You are more then welcome to come over here anytime," she told her.   
"Okay," Annika smiled back. "I love you Aunt Amy."  
"I love you too," Amy replied.  
Raye came over and took Annika's hand. "It's time to go back to our quarters Darling," she said. "We need to start getting you ready for bed." Annika said a polite goodnight to Amy and then left with her mother. Amy smiled at her own daughter.  
"Mommy," Ariel stated. "Why does Annika love you so much?"  
"The same reason why you love Aunt Michiru so much," Amy replied. "I can't explain it now because you are too young but one day all of you children will know why you love a particular Senshi more then the others." She smiled and pulled Ariel into her arms. One day all of the children will know about their mentors.  
  
The End.  
So what did you think? It turned out longer then I expected it would. Part Two will come out eventually. 


	2. Maggie and Lita

Hi Everyone. We are onto Part two of this series. This part is on the next established relationship, Maggie and Lita. Most of this story will take place in the Chibi Senshi present day so Maggie is eleven. I read many books when I was in middle school where a preteen girl deals with developing a woman's body so I thought I would do a story like that.   
In answer to a question left in a review of part one, Gloria's mentor is Sailor Pluto.  
E-mail me at AngelRaye2@aol.com  
My site has moved to a new server. Come and visit it at http://www.craiger.dns2go.com/chibiscouts/index.html  
I have a note for all of the artists who have done work on my site. Please send me your e-mail address or website address if either has changed since you sent me your pictures. Since we have moved to a new server I would like everything to be updated. Thank you.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. With the exception of Rini I own the Chibi Senshi.  
  
Bonds  
Part Two: Maggie and Lita  
By  
Angel Raye  
  
Six weeks after Maggie's birth...  
  
Lita had just finished feeding Daisy and was now putting her down for a nap. Daisy was now a month old. Setsuna had a baby two weeks before Lita. She was on her way over here with Maggie right now. Lita had wanted to get Daisy fed before Setsuna arrived. Setsuna had told her she had something important to discuss with her. Lita had important decisions to make as well. Luna had come to Lita the other day and told her that she needed to decide who she wanted to mentor Daisy. Lita had been thinking about it. Although Amy was Daisy's godmother she really wasn't an ideal mentor. Right now all of the Senshi with the exception of Raye were available.  
A knock at the door indicated that Setsuna had arrived. Lita called for her to come in. Setsuna entered with infant Maggie in her arms. "Konnichiwa Lita," Setsuna greeted her.  
"Konnichiwa," Lita replied as she motioned for Setsuna to sit down. She smiled at Maggie who was awake in her mother's arms. "Has she let you sleep through the night yet?"  
Setsuna smiled back. "Not really," she replied. "How about yours?"  
"No," Lita sighed. "I'm lucky if Daisy lets me sleep for two hours before she wakes up for another feeding." She looked back down at Maggie and held out her arms. "May I?"  
"Of course," Setsuna carefully placed Maggie in Lita's arms. Maggie just gazed up at Lita with her purple eyes.  
"Kawaii," Lita murmured. She then turned to Setsuna again. "So what brings you here? I know you're very busy with a newborn. I know because mine takes up a lot of time."  
"Luna came to me the other day," Setsuna stated. "She told me I need to think of finding a mentor for Maggie."  
"She came to me too," Lita sighed.  
"Who do you have in mind," Setsuna asked curiously.  
"I'm thinking Haruka maybe," Lita replied. "I remember Daisy being very tough and I think she needs someone who will be strong and firm."  
"I know that Maggie will look at you as a second mother," Setsuna told Lita. "She and Daisy will be very close friends so she will be seeing a lot of you. She will love you as much as she loves her father and I. So I wanted to ask you if you would be her mentor. I can't think of anyone better for her."  
Lita smiled. She remembered Daisy mentioning to her in the past what a good friend Maggie was and how she spent so much time with them. "It will be an honor."  
"Are you sure," Setsuna asked. "With me being the Guardian of Time I know that I will not be as available as the other Senshi. Maggie will need you to be more then just a mentor. She will need you as a substitute mother as well."  
"Setsuna I am aware of the circumstances," Lita stated. "And it won't change my mind. I will be honored to be Maggie's mentor."  
Setsuna smiled. "Thank you," she replied. "I will inform the Queen at once."  
"And we both have a bonding ceremony to prepare for," Lita added. She glanced down at Maggie who was still in her arms. "And I promise little one that I will always be here for you."  
  
"Mama do I have to be here," Rini whined. At four-years-old she didn't understand why she had to be at these ceremonies.  
"Yes Small Lady," Serenity replied gently. "I know you don't know what is going on but it is important you be here."  
Sailor Mars came over. "Come on Small Lady," she said. "Why do you sit with me for a while so that Mama can do her job?"  
"Kay Sailor Mars," Rini chirped to her mentor. Sailor Mars smiled and picked the princess up. She looked at Jupiter who was holding Daisy in her arms.  
"I guess I just have about two years left," she stated "I am becoming eager for Annika to make her appearance."  
"Sailor Mars I know how much you fell in love with Annika when she came back to the past," Jupiter told her. "But enjoy getting a good night sleep and long romantic evenings now because once a baby comes along those aren't very frequent."  
Mars laughed. "I aware of that," she said. "But I am still looking forward to it."  
Pluto came in with Maggie dressed in the bonding gown. She looked like a little angel. "Now that the guest of honor has arrived we may begin," Endymion stated. Jupiter handed Daisy over to Mercury and then took Maggie from Pluto.  
"We've only done this one other time when Small Lady was bonded with Mars," Serenity announced smiling at her daughter who was sleepily resting her head on Mars's shoulder. It was getting close to the child's naptime. "This is a special occasion for those who will mentor the child destined to become Sailor Senshi. Sailor Jupiter do you have your henshin wand out?"  
"Yes," Jupiter replied as she held it up.  
"Luna," Serenity turned to the black cat.  
"Right away," Luna replied. She leapt up into the air and a henshin wand with the Pluto symbol on it appeared. She handed it to Serenity who placed it on Maggie's chest.  
"Sailor Jupiter," Serenity stated. "Do you promise to guide this child and be there for her when her parents aren't. Since her mother is always at the Gates of Time, this child will need her mentor more then the others. Are you ready to accept that responsibility?"  
"I am," Jupiter replied. "I will love this child as much as I love my own." With that said the silver crystal glowed along with the two-henshin wands. The white light from the crystal and the green and black lights from the henshin wands enveloped Jupiter and Maggie. Within minutes the lights were gone and the bonding was complete. Luna took the Pluto henshin wand to put away until it was time to be used again.  
"The ceremony is complete," Serenity announced. "Sailor Jupiter you are now the official mentor of future Sailor Chibi Pluto."  
"Thank you," Jupiter replied as Pluto took her child back.  
"I should thank you," Pluto told her. "With me always guarding the time portal she is going to need you. I know the two of you will be very close."  
"I'm sure we will," Jupiter stated as she took her own child from Mercury. She smiled down at Daisy. "We all will."  
  
Eleven years later...  
  
[Author's note: This part of the story takes place during the battle with Lady Hakai and the four fairies of elements. We won't see any of the fighting. This will just be a side story.]  
  
Maggie sighed as she looked at the clock. Gym class was almost over and Maggie was thankful for that. She didn't mind gym usually but lately it was uncomfortable catching the balls when they came to her. She didn't understand why that was happening. Maggie never had problems catching balls before.  
"Maggie get it," one of her classmates shouted. Maggie looked up and saw the ball coming toward her. She held out her arms and caught it. She grimaced as the ball hit her chest. It always hurt there now.  
"Good job Meioh-san," the teacher called. He turned to the rest of the class. "It's time to get changed now class."  
"Yes Sensei," the class called and they all filed into the changing room. Maggie pulled her school uniform out of her locker.  
"What's going on," Daisy asked as she sat down on the bench next to her best friend.  
"What do you mean," Maggie asked as she pulled her skirt back on.  
"You always look like you're in pain when you catch the ball," Daisy stated.  
Maggie blushed and leaned over to Daisy so that no one else would hear her. "It hurts to catch anything here," she whispered.  
"Really," Daisy exclaimed. "Maybe you should tell Aunt Amy." She was quiet for a moment and then whispered, "It hurts for me sometimes too."  
"So it isn't just me," Maggie mused. "I wonder what it is."  
"You have also been really grumpy the last few days," Daisy added as she straightened her skirt. "Has this enemy got you spooked?"  
"Of course not," Maggie snapped and then she immediately bit her tongue. "I'm sorry. I can't tell you what is bothering me." Inwardly she added,   
"Well I wish you would tell someone," Daisy muttered. "I don't like it when you're grumpy. It's not you."  
"If you two have finished gossiping we have to get back to class," the class representative Rui came up to them.  
"All right we're going," Daisy sighed. She and Maggie closed their lockers and went back to class.  
  
Lita arrived back at the palace after spending a few hours at her restaurant. It was crowded there and Lita hated to leave it but she wanted to be home for Daisy when she got home from school. Since her parents had died Lita wanted to be there for her daughter as much as possible. She wanted Daisy to have all that she didn't have growing up.  
"Oh good you're back," Gary came up to her.  
"Gary," Lita exclaimed. "Is everything all right?"  
"I'm not sure," Gary admitted.  
"Do you need to go out of town," Lita asked. "Because if so you know Maggie can stay with us. You hardly have to ask now."  
"No I don't have to go out of town," Gary hastily replied. "But I do want to talk to you about Maggie."  
"What's going on," Lita asked as she led Gary into the palace living room. She sat down on the couch. Gary sat on one of the chairs.  
"Something is bothering her and she won't tell me," Gary stated. "She has been really irritable these last few days. At first I thought maybe this enemy was upsetting her. She was one of the first ones attacked after all but when I asked her she told me that wasn't it." He hesitated for a moment and then added, "She has always been able to tell me things before but now she just bottles up. It's not like her."  
"Would you like me to talk to her," Lita asked.  
"If you wouldn't mind," Gary pleaded. "You are her mentor and she looks at you like a second mother. Maybe she'll tell you what's going on."  
"I'll be happy to help," Lita smiled at him. "Daisy has to train with her mentor this afternoon so I can go and talk to Maggie then."  
"That would be great," Gary heaved a sigh of relief. "I'm just at my wits end."  
"That's what we mentors are here for," Lita stated as she got up. "Now it's almost time for the kids to get home so we had better go and meet them." With that she and Gary went to meet their children getting home from school.  
  
Maggie stood looking at her reflection in the mirror. Once she had arrived home from school she briefly told her father what her day was like then she went to her quarters while Gary went back to work. He had left a snack for Maggie but she wasn't hungry. So she went straight to her room and gazed at herself in the full-length mirror her parents had given her for her eleventh birthday. Maggie thought. She crossed her arms over her budding chest and scowled. she thought. Maggie had long ago accepted the fact that her mother was the keeper of time but there were occasions when she hated it. This was one of those occasions.  
A knock at the door pulled her away from her brooding thoughts. Sighing loudly she went to the door and opened it. It was Lita. "Aunt Lita," she exclaimed. "Why are you here?"  
"I thought we could spend time together," Lita replied as she came in. "Daisy is training with Haruka this afternoon so that gave me some time."  
"I really want to be alone right now Aunt Lita," Maggie murmured.  
"Maggie," Lita gently said as she took the girl by the hand and led her to the couch. "Your father is worried about you. He said you won't talk to him and that you have been really irritable. I just want to find out if something is bothering you."   
"I just wish Mom were available right now," Maggie admitted. "There is something bothering me but I don't feel right telling Dad. It'd feel too weird."  
Lita placed a hand on Maggie's cheek. "One of the duties of the mentors is to be available when the parents are not," she told her. "I knew that when I agreed to be your mentor that I would need to be available more then the others because your mother is the Guardian of Time. I had promised both of your parents that I will be here for you no matter what."  
Maggie was quiet for a moment. She always regarded Lita as a second mother. She was closer to her mentor then the other Chibi Senshi were to theirs because her mother wasn't as available as the other mothers were. She looked up at Lita and spoke softly, "I'm changing."  
"Changing," Lita echoed. "In what way?"  
Maggie stood up straight so that her budding chest was sticking out. "This way," she replied.  
"I see," Lita stated. "I guess you and Daisy aren't little girls any longer."  
"So you see I can't talk to Papa about this," Maggie cried. "I feel too weird about it."  
"That's understandable," Lita replied.  
"I hate PE now," Maggie added. "It's hurts to catch a ball right here."  
"Perfectly normal." Lita assured her. She pulled Maggie back down onto the couch. "How about if I talk to your mother. Maybe I can take you and Daisy shopping for bras. That's what both of you need and that way you don't have to be embarrassed about having to ask your father to do it for you."  
"You'd do that," Maggie's face lit up for the first time in a few days.  
"Of course I would," Lita replied. "I'll do anything to help you through your troubles."  
"Oh thank you Aunt Lita," Maggie flung her arms around her mentor. "Thank you so much."  
  
"So what's the problem," Gary asked Lita anxiously that evening after dinner. Maggie was off with Daisy talking to her about school. The other children were scattered in various placed throughout the living room with the exception of Ariel. She had been attacked by the enemy the other day and as a result had regressed in her therapy. So she was sitting on Amy's lap with her thumb in her mouth.  
"It's nothing serious," Lita assured him. "Your daughter just has a bad case of growing up."  
"Growing up," Gary exclaimed.  
"Look at her Gary," Lita nodded toward Maggie. "She's not a little girl any more. She's eleven which makes her a preteen."  
"Oh no," Gary groaned. "That means the teen years aren't that far off."  
"I know but we can get through it," Lita assured him. She got up from the couch. "I need to talk to Sailor Pluto about what Maggie and I talked about this afternoon. Something like this should be a special time between mother and daughter so I feel I should ask before I go ahead and take Maggie shopping."  
  
Sailor Pluto stood by the Time Portal with a heavy heart. She knew what Maggie was going through and it broke her heart that she couldn't be there for her. So she was not surprised when Lita came walking up to her. "Hello Lita," Sailor Pluto greeted her.  
"Hello Sailor Pluto," Lita replied. "I guess you know why I am here."  
Pluto nodded her head. "My daughter is growing up so fast. I regret that I can not be there for her right now."  
"She is not only growing up in mind but in body," Lita pointed out. "Maggie feels self-conscious about asking her father to take her shopping right now. She needs a bra. Daisy needs one too so I will be more then happy to take Maggie with us if it is okay with you."  
"Why do you come and ask my permission," Pluto asked. "You've taken her shopping before."  
"A girl getting her first bra should be shared between mother and daughter," Lita replied. "I don't want to take that away from you."  
Sailor Pluto turned sadly to Lita. "I knew when I got pregnant with Maggie that I would have to miss out on many things," she stated. "There are some things I will leave this post for no matter what the status is. I will make sure I am there at her wedding, and for the birth of her children and be there to comfort her when she has been through a traumatizing experience. In the eyes of Chronos something like this is not important enough to leave my post, especially while there is an enemy at work."  
"What about in your eyes," Lita exclaimed thinking that if Daisy ever needed her she would be there for her and to hell with her duty.  
"If she didn't have such a wonderful, loving mentor I would abandon my responsibilities," Pluto told her. She looked at Lita in the eye. "But I know she is in good hands with you. You may take her shopping but I ask that you send her to come see me afterwards. I want to share some of this experience with her."  
Lita saw the sorrow in Pluto's eyes and understood. "I will do that," she promised. "And I promise I will continue to be there for Maggie."  
"I know you will," Pluto replied as a small smile appeared on her face. "That was why I chose you."  
"I'll take the girls shopping tomorrow," Lita told Setsuna. "I'll have Maggie come by when we return."  
Sailor Pluto only nodded her head and then watched sadly as Lita left. She really envied the rest of the Senshi. They were able to take an active roll in the lives of their children. This was one of the drawbacks to being the Guardian of Time.  
  
The next day Lita took Maggie and Daisy shopping. The two of them, becoming true pre-teens were full of giggles. Lita had decided to make a day of it for the girls. She planned to take them bra shopping and then take them to her restaurant for lunch. If the girls wanted to shop in other stores she would take them there too.  
Daisy had no problem choosing what she wanted. She found a couple of selections and then darted into the changing room. Maggie took a little longer. Lita walked over to her. "It shouldn't be hard finding one your size," she told Maggie. "At your age there are usually training bras. You just have to pick the one you like."  
Maggie blushed. "I find this a little embarrassing," she whispered.  
"Why," Lita asked. "We all go through this at one point."  
"I was hoping I would do this with Mom," Maggie admitted.  
Lita smiled gently and ran her fingers through Maggie's long hair. "I understand," she stated. "And your mother wishes she could be with you but she was unable too. I hope you don't mind me taking you."  
"No I don't," Maggie replied. "If Mom can't then I want you to come with me."  
"I'm glad you feel that way," Lita said. "Just remember that after this you get to see your mother and tell her all about your day. Now isn't that something to look forward too?"  
"Yes it is," Maggie stated. She flung her arms around Lita. "You're the greatest Aunt Lita. Do you know that?"  
"As long as you and Daisy keep telling me that I will," Lita laughed as she hugged the girl back. She then held up a couple of training bras that were around Maggie's size. "Now how about we join Daisy in the changing room and try these on?" Maggie nodded her head and took the bras from Lita. Then the two of them headed toward the changing room.  
  
Once the girls' made their choices and Lita paid they decided to shop a little more before lunch. There was a shop nearby that sold everything from plush animals to pins, stationery to fancy pens and all sorts of other things. Boys didn't care very much for this shop but girls loved it. All of the Chibi Senshi saved their allowances to buy something from there. They got to the shop and saw that Amy was there with Annika. "Taking a day with the one you mentor," Lita asked her.  
"Yes," Amy replied. "Michiru offered to look after Ariel for the day. Ariel has been so traumatized and clingy to me but she'll let Michiru take care of her. Michiru has been wonderful with Ariel and has been very supportive through all of this. Since Raye had some things to take care of I offered to spend the day with Annika."  
"This is one of Annika's favorite places too," Lita observed.  
Amy chuckled. "She has brought her allowance with her. I just hope she doesn't blow it all here. You know how Raye is about spending money frivolously."  
"I don't think you need to worry," Lita laughed. "Annika may not have much of her mother's personality but there is enough of Raye in her to make wise decisions."  
"Aunt Lita," Maggie came up. In her hands was a pin. It was a pink rose pin. "I just bought this."   
"Why isn't that pretty," Lita exclaimed as she looked at it.  
"I bought it for you," Maggie told her. "I thought it would look good with the rose earrings you always wear."  
"Oh Maggie that is so sweet of you," Lita gasped as she took the pin from Maggie.  
"It's my way of saying thank you," Maggie replied. "You're more then my mentor and my second mother." Lita couldn't say anything as she pulled the girl into a loving embrace.  
"Isn't it nice being a mentor," Amy asked. "And I feel that we were destined to mentor the particular girls we were asked to bond with. When I see how devoted Michiru is to Ariel right now with all that poor baby has been through I feel she was destined to be the only one left to mentor my little one."  
"I agree with you," Lita sighed as she held Maggie close to her.  
The mood was interrupted when Annika came running up and flung her arms around Amy's waist, burying her face in her skirt. "What is it Annika," Amy asked in concern.  
"Daisy," Lita asked as Daisy came up.  
"Where's the crybaby," a sneering voice called and Miyaki came around the corner.  
"Leave her alone," Daisy snapped. Lita shot her a warning look.  
"Young lady," Amy said sternly. "Where is your mother?"  
"At her shop," Miyaki replied. She turned back to Annika. "That's not your mama crybaby."  
"Look," Amy snapped in an icy voice. "I don't know how your parents raise you but I am not going to tolerate you picking on others. I want you to leave Annika alone right now."  
Miyaki glared at Amy. Then she saw Daisy who was shooting daggers at her. Knowing that Daisy could get her at school she decided to leave. "I'll see you in school tomorrow crybaby," she sneered and then walked away.  
"What a brat," Lita muttered. "If she were my child I'd give her spanking she'd never Genjo forget."  
"I agree," Amy sighed. She looked down at Annika who was sniffling. "It's okay Sweetie. She's gone now. Why don't you get back to shopping?"  
"Come with me," Annika pleaded.  
"Of course," Amy replied. She took Annika's hand and turned to Lita. "I guess I had better go." She said goodbye and then led Annika away. Lita then turned to her young charges.  
"Are we finished here girls," she asked.  
"Yes," both girls called enthusiastically. The three of them moved on.  
  
Once they got back to the palace Daisy had to go and find Haruka to discuss her training from the other day. Lita took Maggie back to her quarters to talk with her some more. She gave Maggie a piece of cake that she had baked the day before and the two sat down at the table to eat. "I hope you had fun today," Lita stated.  
"I did," Maggie replied. "Thank you for taking me out."  
"Anytime," Lita assured her. She looked into Maggie's purple eyes. "I just wanted to see how you were feeling about all this."  
"About all what," Maggie asked as she took a bite of her cake.  
"You're body is changing," Lita told her. "In another year and a half you are going to be a teenager. I'm sure there is a lot on your mind about it."  
Maggie was quiet for a moment. "It all feels kind of weird," she admitted. "I feel so awkward and clumsy too, like I am nothing but arms and legs."  
"That's normal when you're hitting a growth spurt," Lita assured her. "Daisy is going through the same thing. Rini went through it and all of the other girls here will go through this too. I just want you to know that I am here for you if you ever need anything."  
"There is something else too," Maggie stated.  
"And what is that," Lita asked.  
"There's this boy in my class," Maggie whispered shyly. "His name is Genjo. When I am near him I feel all funny, like my heart is fluttering."  
"Well it seems like the hormones are starting to kick in," Lita laughed. "You're becoming interested in boys."  
Maggie blushed. "I guess I do like him a little," she admitted.  
"And that's okay," Lita reached over and took Maggie's hand. "There are many new things in store for you but know that I am here to help you through it if your mother isn't available."  
"Thank you Aunt Lita," Maggie got up and hugged her surrogate mother. "I am going to go and see Mom now."  
"I'll see you later," Lita called as Maggie left. She smiled. It was nice being mentor to such a well-behaved child.  
  
Pluto was happy when Maggie arrived at the Gates of Time. She held out her arms and Maggie ran right into them. "How was your day," Pluto asked her daughter.  
"It was fun," Maggie replied. "I had a great time with Aunt Lita." She gave her mother another kiss on the cheek.  
"What was that for," Pluto asked.  
"For asking Aunt Lita to be my mentor," Maggie replied. "She's really great. She was really helpful with all of this."  
"I'm glad I made the right choice," Pluto stated. "I just felt that she would be perfect to mentor you." She turned back to her daughter. "I'm sorry."  
"For what Mom," Maggie asked.  
"For not being here when you need a mother," Pluto replied.  
"I understand Mom," Maggie assured her mother. "Sometimes I get angry but I know you're doing your duty. One day I'll be here with you and my children will feel the way I feel."  
"You're a very wise girl," Pluto mused. She smiled at her daughter. "When this enemy has been taken of I'll see about taking time off from my post. Maybe you and I can spend the day together."  
"That would be great," Maggie exclaimed. "That is definitely something to look forward too."  
"Then start thinking about what you want to do," Pluto told her. "I need to get back to my post now."  
"Okay Mom," Maggie gave her mother a hug. "I'll see you later." Pluto watched as her daughter disappeared. Another milestone in the girl's growth had hit. One day Maggie would not be a child anymore.  
Pluto thought.   
  
That evening after dinner the children were scattered all about the living room as usual. Lita kept a close eye on Maggie and Daisy. "They're sure growing up fast aren't they," Serenity mused.  
"They are," Lita sighed. "I realized today that I am now the parent and mentor of pre-teens. Will I be ready for the teen years?"  
"You still have a year and a half before that happens," Serenity laughed. "But I've been dealing with it for two years now and it hasn't been that bad. There are some bumps along the way but as long as you have a good relationship with both of them then you will be fine. Rini and I have always had a good relationship and Raye has found that being a mentor to a teenager isn't too bad. She actually enjoys it now because she can treat Rini as an equal sometimes."  
"I'm glad to hear that," Lita replied. "It brings some comfort."  
"Aunt Lita," Maggie came over and sat down next to her on the couch. "I wanted to thank you again for today."  
"Oh Maggie you don't need to thank me," Lita hugged the girl. "I'm glad to be spending the time with you." She hugged Maggie close to her. "I love you."  
"I love you too Aunt Lita," Maggie replied as she hugged Lita back. In her mind she had the best mentor of all.  
  
End of Part Two 


	3. Ariel and Michiru

Hi Everyone. We are onto Part Three of this series. This part is on a relationship that has only been touched on, Michiru and Ariel. Most of this part takes place about two weeks after Ariel and Hope have returned from being lost in time. I took a poll and everyone wanted to see Michiru deal with Ariel's traumatized side instead of her mischievous side. I am sorry it took so long to get this part out but I started back to work and then just as I was getting back into routine the school system had to transfer me to another school. So I've had to adjust to a whole new group of kids and a whole new set of colleagues. I am still behind but hopefully after another week or two I'll be caught up.  
Review please.  
My site has moved to a new server. Come and visit it at http://www.craiger.dns2go.com/chibiscouts/index.html  
E-mail me at AngelRaye2@aol.com  
I have a note for all of the artists who have done work on my site. Please send me your e-mail address or website address if either has changed since you sent me your pictures. Since we have moved to a new server I would like everything to be updated. Thank you.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. With the exception of Rini I own the Chibi Senshi.  
  
Bonds  
Part Three: Ariel and Michiru  
By  
Angel Raye  
  
About a month after Ariel's birth...  
  
Amy sat on the couch with Ariel in her arms. She had just finished feeding her and now was just enjoying the time they could spend together. Everyone rejoiced in the birth of Ariel because now all of the Chibi Senshi had arrived. Rini was the only one who was a Senshi now and it would be at least another six years before the others were awakened but Ariel's arrival had assured everyone that the clouded memories of young visitors in the twentieth century was not a dream.   
There was a knock at the door and Amy called for whomever it was to come in. She was pleased to see that it was Michiru. She had something to discuss with her. "Come in Michiru," Amy greeted her. "I am so glad you stopped by."  
"I know you wanted to talk with me," Michiru replied as she sat down on the couch. She smiled at little Ariel. "Kawaii."  
"Would you like to hold her," Amy asked.  
"I would," Michiru replied. Amy placed the infant in her arms. Michiru smiled down at the tiny bundle in her arms. "She looks just like you."  
"I know," Amy laughed. "My baby pictures look just like her."  
"Amy," Michiru began. "I know I am the only one left to mentor your child. I hope you are okay with this."  
"Michiru I think if Ariel had been the first one born instead of the last one I still would have asked you," Amy replied. "At first when the mentors were being chosen I felt like it was unfair because my child was last and she would get who was left where Rini was first and Serenity got to choose from everyone. But as the Senshi got chosen I knew they were meant to be with the children they were chosen for. I feel that I was meant to be Annika's mentor. I know that you are left because you are meant to be with my Ariel. I can't think of anyone I would rather have to be her mentor."  
"I am so glad to hear that," Michiru stated with a breath of relief. "And I promise I will always be there for her."  
"And that makes me happy," Amy said. "Because I know that she will be in good hands."  
Michiru smiled down at the baby in her arms. "I promise that you and I will be very close."  
  
A few days later Amy was putting the little dress for the bonding ceremonies on Ariel. Everyone had a strong feeling of nostalgia because this would be the last time the dress would be worn for a long time. After today's ceremony the dress would be put away into storage until the next generation of Senshi came along.  
"How are we doing," Greg asked as he came into the room.  
"We're just about ready," Amy replied. She fastened the little button and then picked Ariel up. "There you go. Don't you look pretty?" Ariel gazed up at her mother with her dark blue eyes, exactly like Amy's.  
"I must say I am a lucky man," Greg declared. "I have got the prettiest wife and a beautiful daughter."  
"Oh you," Amy laughed as she blushed. She pecked a kiss on Greg's cheek. "Shall we go?"  
"We shall," Greg stated as he escorted his wife to the door.  
  
"Gloria watch out for that," Venus shrieked as her almost three year old bumped into a table. There were children all over the place. Madelyn had just recently learned to walk and was toddling around. Saturn was keeping a sharp eye on her. Annika was in her mother's arms with her thumb in her mouth.  
"Is the guest of honor here," Serenity asked as she carefully placed the silver crystal casing down.  
"Right here," Mercury replied as she brought Ariel forward. Neptune came over and took the infant from Mercury's arms. Ariel fussed a little bit at being moved to another set of arms but settled back down quickly.  
"We are ready to begin," Serenity announced.  
"Girls get over here," Jupiter commanded to Daisy and Maggie who playing a rowdy game of chase. The two dashed over and stood quietly by their parents.  
"This is a very special bonding ceremony," Serenity announced to everyone. "Not only because it is a few days before Christmas but because it will be the last bonding ceremony for this generation of Senshi. Luna if you will please."  
"Of course," Luna replied and she leapt into the air. A henshin pen with the Mercury symbol appeared. Serenity handed it to Neptune who gently placed it on Ariel's chest.  
"Neptune do you have your henshin pen out," Serenity asked.  
"Yes your Majesty," Neptune replied as she held hers up.  
"Then do you promise to be there for Ariel, guide her in her training and be there when her parents aren't available," Serenity asked.  
"I promise," Neptune replied. Serenity held up the silver crystal. It began to glow, as did the two-henshin pens. White, blue and aqua light enveloped Neptune and Ariel for a moment and then it was gone.  
"The bonding is complete," Serenity announced as she handed the Mercury henshin pen to Luna to put away until it was time for Chibi Mercury to be awakened. "You are now the official mentor of our future Chibi Mercury."  
"And I will be the best one I can be," Neptune promised as she handed the now squalling Ariel back to Sailor Mercury.  
Everyone knew she would.  
  
Six years later...  
  
It was after dinner in the palace and everyone had gathered into the living room to visit before the children's bedtimes. All of the children were playing with the exception of one. Ariel sat on her mother's lap, with her thumb in her mouth and one hand clutching Amy's blouse. Her eyes were full of trauma. She and Hope had been back for two weeks now after being lost in time. While Hope, although shaken up, was able to get back to her normal routine Ariel was in very bad shape. It didn't take an expert to see that. She was being home schooled and going through round the clock therapy. Fortunately it was August and the children were out of school for the month. Amy hoped to have Ariel back in school in September so that she could finish the third grade with her friends. Even though the children were out for summer break Amy continued with Ariel's schooling because she had lost so much while she was held captive and lost in time. Since it was the break Amy knew she could keep Ariel's lessons light.  
[Author's note: I've mentioned this before but I'll say it again. The school year in Japan begins in April and they get a month off in the summer.]  
Michiru was gazing at Amy and Greg. Both of them looked exhausted, especially Amy. Being everyone's doctor, Annika's mentor, a Sailor Senshi and having a traumatized child to deal with was beginning to wear on her. She and Greg needed a break. Michiru walked over to them and sat down next to Amy. She smiled down at Ariel. "Hi there Ariel," she gently greeted the little girl. She held out her arms. "How about sitting with me for a while?"  
"Would you like to sit with Aunt Michiru," Amy asked Ariel. The little girl hesitated for a moment and then reached her thin arms out toward Michiru. Michiru stood up with Ariel in her arms. Amy gave her a smile of thanks. Michiru sat down in a chair and got Ariel settled into her lap. She felt a small hand clutch her shirt. She wrapped her arms around the little girl hoping the feeling will give her some comfort. She felt Ariel snuggling down into her arms. Michiru held Ariel and noted the differences. Before her ordeal with Lady Gemmei Ariel would sit on her lap and talk enthusiastically with her. She would feel very relaxed. Now Ariel just sat there, her eyes, haunted by trauma staring ahead and clutching Michiru's shirt. Her thumb would stay in her mouth and she was extremely tense. Michiru was worried about her. She wanted to do everything she could to help the child get better.  
Michiru smiled gently and tilted Ariel's face up towards her and looked into the dark blue eyes. She pecked a kiss on the kawaii little face. "You know there is going to be an exhibition at the aquarium for a couple of weeks," she told her. "How about if you and I go to it one day? I think you'll like it." Ariel only shrugged her shoulders. "You like water shows don't you?"  
"Yes," a barely audible whisper came out. "But I don't know if I can have fun."  
"Why do you say that," Michiru asked.  
"I don't want to leave the palace," Ariel replied. "No one can get me here."  
"Oh Sweetie," Michiru pulled the child into a hug. "Lady Gemmei is gone and the defective time key has been fixed. You'll be fine." Ariel didn't reply. She just snuggled down in Michiru's arms and continued to stare ahead. Michiru stroked the short blue hair and held her close. Ariel continued to clutch her. Michiru thought. Michiru continued to think of ways she could help Ariel. After a while Amy came over.  
"Thank you for letting her sit with you for a while," she said. "But I have to get her ready for bed now."  
"Is there anything I can do to help," Michiru asked as Ariel went back into Amy's arms.  
"Just holding her on your lap for a while helped me out enough," Amy replied. "She adores you and you are the only other person she feels safe with right now. Occasionally she will let Lita hold her too."  
Michiru grabbed Amy's wrist. "I know you have a lot right now with Ariel's condition," she told her. "But please take care of yourself too."  
"I will," Amy promised. "Thank you." Michiru watched as Amy and Greg left with Ariel.  
she thought to herself.  
  
That night it was Haruka's turn to get the twins ready for bed. So Michiru got out one of her shells and listened to the sound of the ocean. That always helped relax her. She imagined she was on the ocean with the waves surrounding her. An image of Ariel appeared. Not the traumatized Ariel but the child she was before Lady Gemmei took her. She was laughing and running around. "Come on Aunt Michiru," she called. "Come swim with me."  
"Don't get lost without me," a voice called to her. Michiru snapped back to reality and saw Haruka sitting by her. "Don't leave me behind."  
"Sorry," Michiru said as she put her shell down.  
"You seem preoccupied tonight," Haruka observed.  
"I'm concerned about Amy," Michiru admitted. "Did you see how tired she looked this evening? Greg doesn't look much better. They're both working full time and taking care of a traumatized child. It isn't healthy for them. Those two need some time for just the two of them."  
"It's going to be hard to convince them right now with the state Ariel is in," Haruka pointed out. "Amy is almost as protective as Raye is when it comes to her child and with Ariel being so traumatized she is even more protective."  
"I agree," Michiru sighed. "But I have an idea."  
  
The next day Amy was in her office. Since she was in between appointments she had Ariel in there with her. It was after lunch and Ariel was asleep on the small bed in the office. Amy had the bed put there a few years ago so that on nights when she suddenly had to go in and Greg wasn't around she could just bring Ariel. Usually Amy could call one of the other Senshi or nannies to come and stay with Ariel. Occasionally Amy would be called into the office really late or in the middle of the night and she would just bring Ariel with her rather then disturb someone.  
Right now the bed was coming in useful because after lunch Ariel would be exhausted after a morning of therapy and schoolwork. Amy allotted a couple of hours for Ariel to rest or play after lunch. Usually Ariel went to sleep because she was so tired.  
Amy got up and went over to the little bed. Ariel was sleeping with her thumb in her mouth and her arm wrapped around her favorite teddy bear. Amy drew the covers up to Ariel's chin and then kissed her on the cheek.  
A movement at the door pulled her attention away from the sleeping child. She looked up and saw Serenity and Michiru had come. "Hello," Amy greeted them. "Michiru I thought you weren't coming until later to work with Ariel."  
"I'm not but Serenity and I need to talk to you," Michiru told her.  
"Please sit down," Amy motioned to the two chairs in front of her desk.  
"We won't disturb her will we," Serenity asked casting a worried glance toward Ariel.  
"No we won't," Amy assured her. "She'll awaken from a nightmare before we wake her up." She turned to her friends, "So what can I do for you?"  
"It's not what you can do for us, it's what we can do for you," Serenity replied.  
"Nani," Amy asked in a puzzled voice.  
"Michiru came to me today with a concern," Serenity told her. "Amy you're exhausted. You are the palace physician, you're a Senshi, Annika's mentor and you are the mother of a very traumatized child right now."  
"And Greg isn't looking much better," Michiru added.  
"We are tired," Amy admitted. "Ariel is taking up a lot of our time. We haven't had much time for us lately. I don't think either of us has gotten a decent night sleep for a couple of weeks now. Ariel is having nightmares every night."  
"That's why we're here," Michiru said. "We think you and Greg should go off on a romantic weekend trip, just the two of you."   
"I can't do that," Amy protested. "Ariel really needs me right now."  
"I'll stay with her," Michiru offered. "Haruka told me she can take care of the twins by herself."  
"I couldn't ask you to do that," Amy sighed. "She's not way she was when you stayed with her before."  
"I'm aware of that," Michiru replied. "But the bottom line is you and Greg need some time for yourselves and I am the only one whom Ariel will probably stay with. I am her mentor after all."  
"Amy," Serenity reached over and took Amy's hand. "I don't want you to collapse. It isn't healthy for you to be working all the time and dealing with a traumatized child. It would do you good to take a weekend off with Greg and leave Ariel with Michiru."   
"How can I go off and leave her," Amy asked. "I'd be worrying about her the entire time."  
"Everyone worries about their children when they go away," Serenity pointed out. "Amy you need to get some rest. You're going to burn out if you keep going the way you are."  
Amy sighed. She could see the reasoning. The last thing she wanted to do was to burn out to a point where she couldn't help her daughter. "I'll talk to Greg and see what he says," she relented. She turned to Michiru, "But taking care of Ariel isn't going to be easy."  
"I never run away from a challenge," Michiru declared and Amy knew that was true.  
Ariel began to whimper in her sleep. Amy was by her side in a flash. She gathered Ariel in her arms and began to rock her back and forth. "It's okay Darling. Mommy's here."  
Serenity leaned over and whispered to Michiru. "She really needs to get away."  
"I know," Michiru agreed. "Let's hope we've convinced her."  
  
That evening everyone ate dinner with family only. After dinner Amy had gotten Ariel settled in front of the television with a child's video and then went to help Greg clean up the kitchen. She used this time to tell him what Michiru and Serenity had said.  
"It sounds like they're ordering us to take a romantic weekend," Greg stated.  
"I know," Amy sighed. "They both had a point but I can't see myself leaving my baby right now."  
"Amy," Greg took his wife's shoulders and turned her towards him. "I understand how you are feeling right now. I don't want to go off and leave Ariel for even a day but Serenity and Michiru are right. I can tell by looking at you that you are getting close to burn out. If that happens you aren't going to be any good to Ariel. Being cooped up with work and with a traumatized child isn't healthy. To be honest I have been worrying about your health. All this is taking its toll on you too. I think a weekend away with just the two of us would do us both a world of good."  
"I'll be worrying about Ariel the whole time," Amy pointed out.  
"So will I but she is in good hands," Greg admitted. "Knowing that Michiru will be taking care of her will put my mind at ease."  
Amy thought for a moment and then sighed. "I'll go and contact Michiru," she said. "Then we need to tell Ariel."  
A few minutes later Michiru arrived. "Why don't you let me talk to Ariel for a moment," she suggested. Amy nodded her head. Michiru went into the living room where Ariel was sitting on the couch watching the video Amy had put on for her. "Hi Ariel," Michiru gently greeted the child.  
"Hi Aunt Michiru," Ariel replied. Michiru went over to the couch and sat down next to her. Ariel was immediately on her lap, her thumb in her mouth and one little hand clutching Michiru's blouse. Michiru wrapped her arms tightly around the child and felt as Ariel snuggled into her arms.  
"Ariel," Michiru began. "Would you be okay if I stayed with you for a couple of nights while Mommy and Daddy went away for a weekend?"  
Ariel snapped up suddenly. Her eyes grew even more fearful then they had been the last couple of weeks. "I don't want Mommy to go away," she wailed as tears rolled down her face.  
"I know Sweetie," Michiru soothed as she rubbed her back. "But Mommy is very tired and needs to take a little break for a couple of days. I told her that she and Daddy should go on a little trip this weekend and that I would come and stay here with you." Ariel began to cry pitifully. Upon hearing her daughter's cries Amy immediately came into the living room. Ariel wriggled out of Michiru's arms and was in Amy's in flash.  
"Mommy don't go anywhere," she howled. "I want you to stay here."  
Amy looked helplessly at Michiru and Greg. "I can't leave her," she said. "She needs me right now. I have to stay with her."  
"Amy," Greg stated. "You are going to burn out if you don't take a break." Greg reached over and took Ariel out of Amy's arms. He sat down and settled Ariel onto his lap. Ariel stuck her thumb back in her mouth and clutched Greg's shirt. "Ariel," Greg began. "Mommy and I will only be gone for two nights. That is all. Even mommies get tired and need a rest. That is why she and I are going to go away for a couple of days. You love Aunt Michiru don't you?" Ariel nodded her head. "Then you know she will take excellent care of you. Or would you rather one of the other Senshi take care of you while we're gone?"  
Ariel gazed at her father with large, teary eyes. "I don't want Mommy to burn out," she choked. Greg berated himself for forgetting that Ariel understood most adult conversations due to her high IQ. "I want Aunt Michiru to take care of me while you're gone."  
"Good girl," Greg kissed his daughter. "And Mommy and I will bring a surprise back for you." Ariel nodded her head. She looked up at Amy and held out her arms. Amy picked her up and held her close.  
"I'll miss you Mommy," Ariel sobbed.  
"I know Baby," Amy replied. "I'll miss you too but you'll be in excellent hands." She turned to Michiru. "I'm going to leave some things for you so that you can work with her some. I'm not asking you to take over as therapist but there are a few little things I do with her here at home to help her out. It's pretty simple and it helps her out in the evenings."  
"Just relax Amy," Michiru soothed. "We've all dealt with traumatized individuals. Remember how the queen was after the battle with Galaxia? She was traumatized for weeks afterwards. But all of us were gentle with her and supported her until she got better. And all of us dealt with emotionally crippled children after they battled Lord Sardonyx's minions. I can certainly handle a little girl for a weekend."  
"I know you can," Amy sighed. She looked down at Ariel.   
  
That Friday Amy and Greg were ready to go. Michiru had arrived at their quarters with a small suitcase. Everyone had agreed that it would be best if Ariel stayed in her quarters. She needed all the comfort and stability she could get right now.  
Amy had a long list for Michiru. With Ariel being so traumatized Amy wanted to make sure all the bases were covered. "She is at least undressing and dressing herself again," Amy told her. "I don't have to do that for her anymore. But she is still regressed in many other ways. Ariel wants to be rocked in the rocking chair every night. She doesn't eat very much so you will need to coax her somewhat."  
"Amy," Michiru held up her hand and took the list from her. "I can handle this. Slow down. I want you to take it easy this weekend. I'll look after Ariel. I know she has regressed tremendously but she will be fine this weekend."  
"I suppose so," Amy sighed. She looked up as Greg walked into the room carrying Ariel in his arms. Amy went over to them. "Daddy and I are going to leave now. How about a big hug and kiss?" Ariel immediately reached over and went into Amy's arms. Ariel tightly wrapped her arms around her mother's neck and held on fiercely. Amy heard sniffles coming from the little girl. "You'll be okay Baby," Amy soothed. "We'll only be gone for a couple of nights. Aunt Michiru will take good care of you."  
"Mommy," Ariel sobbed as she wrapped her arms even tighter around her mother's neck.  
"Now Princess remember what we talked about," Greg reminded her.  
"You'd better let me take her now," Michiru stated as she came over to them.   
"You're right," Amy sighed. "Prolonging this is only going to make it worse." She kissed Ariel on the cheek and handed her to Michiru. Ariel stuck her thumb in her mouth and began to cry harder. Amy kissed her again. "Be a good girl and we'll be back on Sunday." Amy had a hard time listening to Ariel's squalls. She started thinking maybe she should stay home.  
Recognizing the look of doubt on his wife's face Greg quickly steered her toward the door. "Come on," he assured her. "She'll be fine. He went back and kissed Ariel on the cheek. "Good-bye Princess. We'll be back in a couple of days." He led Amy out the door.  
"Greg I am really not sure about this," Amy murmured. "She is so traumatized and is still suffering from Post Traumatic Stress Syndrome. She really needs her mother right now."  
"And her mother needs a good rest or she'll burn out," Greg reminded her. "I hate leaving her too but she is in excellent hands."  
"I guess you're right," Amy sighed. She picked up her bag and took Greg's arm.  
"Now I want you to try and enjoy this weekend," Greg told her as the two of them walked down the stairs toward the palace entrance. "It's been a long time since just the two of us went away. Michiru was generous enough to offer to look Ariel so we have nothing to worry about."  
"Very well," Amy forced a smile on her worried face. Together she and Greg headed off to enjoy a romantic weekend together.  
  
Ariel lay in Michiru's arms gasping for breath. She had begun to cry hysterically when her parents left. Michiru had carried her over to the couch and worked on calming the little girl down. Ariel was a little calmer now but was still crying pretty hard. Michiru lay the child down in her arms and began to rub her stomach in circular motions. Since it had worked on the twins when they were younger Michiru decided to try it on Ariel. It helped a little. Ariel stuck her thumb in her mouth and closed her eyes. Her free hand clutched Michiru's dress. "Good girl," Michiru soothed. "Just calm down and relax. You are going to be all right. I promise I will take good care of you."  
"I miss Mommy already," Ariel whispered.  
"I know you do," Michiru replied. "But you and I are going to have a good time. We are going to do something fun tomorrow."  
Ariel opened her eyes and gazed at her mentor. Her large blue eyes grew even larger. "What are we doing," she asked.  
"I'm taking you to the aquarium," Michiru told her. "Haruka is taking Faith to the race track so Hope will be coming with us. They are going to have a dolphin show this weekend and I thought you would like to see it."  
"But what if some new enemy tries to take me," Ariel asked with a bit of panic in her voice.  
"There is no enemy right now," Michiru assured her. "The ocean has been calm and Aunt Raye hasn't received any visions. There are also no defective time keys around so you won't get snatched out of time. You're going to spend the day with people who love you. If you want you can hold onto me the entire time."  
"Okay," Ariel whispered with little enthusiasm. She snuggled up against Michiru and tried to be excited about tomorrow.  
  
Michiru found that taking care of Ariel was much harder now then it had been before. They had dinner in the palace dining room that evening with everyone else. Ariel hardly ate three bites of her meal. When everyone had gathered into the living room, Ariel latched herself onto Michiru and refused to go and play. A couple of times she missed her mother and started crying. Michiru had to keep comforting and reassuring the child, telling her that Mommy would be back in a couple of days.  
Later on after Michiru had given Ariel her bath she started getting her ready for bed. Michiru had to keep referring to the list Amy left for her. "I want Mommy to give me a kiss goodnight," Ariel choked as she stood there in her mint green summer pajamas and clutching her favorite teddy bear.  
Michiru picked the little girl up and held her close. Ariel stuck her thumb in her mouth and rested her head on her mentor's shoulder. "I bet Mommy will give you a bunch of kisses when she gets home," Michiru told her. "I know you miss her right now but you're are going to be fine."  
"Will you rock me in the rocking chair like Mommy does," Ariel asked in a hopeful voice.  
"Mommy told me that she has to do that every night with you now," Michiru stated. "So of course I will." Michiru walked over to the rocking chair and sat down. With Ariel settled into her lap she began to rock gently. Ariel clutched Michiru's shirt with her little hand and sucked her thumb. Michiru continued rocking until Ariel fell asleep.  
"Is she asleep," Moonbeam asked coming into the bedroom.  
"Yes, poor thing," Michiru replied. "She misses her parents so much right now. Even though they will be back on Sunday she is just terrified."  
"Well you were right to insist that Ms. Amy and Mr. Greg go away for a weekend," Moonbeam stated as he jumped on the bed. Michiru carefully tucked Ariel in and the blue kitten got himself settled beside her. "I was getting worried about those two. They were looking pretty worn out."  
"Let's hope they will be refreshed when they return," Michiru sighed. She turned to Moonbeam. "Amy told me I could sleep in the pull out bed in the office but I may just take the extra bed in here. I'm told that nightmares are a nightly thing now."  
"They are," Moonbeam replied.  
"Then I think it would be best if I'm near her," Michiru decided. "I'll be here in a couple of hours. Goodnight."  
"Goodnight," Moonbeam yawned as he closed his eyes.   
Michiru left the door ajar and sat down on the couch. She no sooner got herself settled when there was a knock at the door. It was Lita. "I just wanted to check on my goddaughter," she told Michiru.  
"She's asleep right now," Michiru replied. "How long she'll stay asleep is another story."  
"At least you're here when her parents aren't," Lita pointed out. "You've got your hands full but you won't have to deal with anything like the last time you stayed with her."  
"How can I forget that," Michiru laughed.  
[Flashback: About One year ago. This is for you Rayvin Knight.]  
Amy and Greg had gone out of town on business for a week. Ariel had come to stay with Haruka, Michiru and the twins. Michiru found out quickly that taking care of her own two children and a mischievous five-and-a-half-year-old genius was exhausting. Too make matters even more challenging Ariel had Luna P with her. When she had Luna P she got into all kinds of mischief.   
One afternoon the Ariel was playing outside with Madelyn, Daisy and Maggie. After a while Lita came out and told the children it was time to come in. "Do we have to Mom," Daisy grumbled. "We're having fun."  
"I know but tonight some important people are coming to have dinner with the royal family," Lita replied. "All of the Senshi and their families with the exception of Aunt Amy and Uncle Greg are to be there since they are out of town."  
"It's going to be so boring," Madelyn sighed and the other children nodded in agreement.  
"I'm sorry girls," Lita told them. "But this is important. So let's go in so you girls can clean up."  
"I'm not going," Ariel flatly stated. "Why should I? My mommy and daddy aren't here."  
"You're still their daughter and you will be going," Lita firmly told her goddaughter.  
"I don't want to and I won't," Ariel shouted and she began to dribble Luna P. "Luna P henge!" Luna P turned into a cage that trapped Lita inside. The other children gasped in surprise.  
"Ariel you let me out of here right now," Lita angrily shouted.  
"I don't have to," Ariel replied. "You're not my mommy and I'm not a Senshi yet." With that she took off.   
"Daisy you had better figured out a way to let me out of here," Lita angrily commanded.  
Although Daisy wanted to get out of this important dinner she didn't want to get into trouble. So she went inside to find Rini and the queen.  
In the meantime Ariel had taken off at top speed to the other side of the palace giggling at her trick. Her parents wouldn't be back for another few days and by then this will have all blown over. She knew that if Amy and Greg were in town she would be getting a spanking but they weren't there so she was safe. Unfortunately she forgot that once the children entered school their mentors were allowed to punish them as they saw fit.  
So at first she wasn't worried when Michiru found her sitting by a tree. "I guess you thought you were being clever trapping Aunt Lita like that," Michiru dryly stated when she found Ariel.  
"Mommy's not here so I can't get spanked," Ariel replied as Michiru took her by the arm.  
"Oh don't count on that," Michiru told her and to Ariel's astonishment she got a sharp swat on her bottom. She promptly burst into tears. "Did you forget that once you enter school your mentor is allowed to punish you? And yes your parents gave me permission to spank you if it was necessary and I found this necessary."  
"I forgot," Ariel howled as Michiru picked her up and carried her back inside.  
"Obviously," Michiru muttered. "Well I hope it was worth it because you will be apologizing to Aunt Lita. After dinner you are going straight to bed. Maybe you will think twice before doing something like this while you're staying with me again."  
Ariel did apologize to Lita and during the rest of her stay with Michiru and Haruka she had an early bedtime. Amy and Greg had been informed of what Ariel had done when they returned but had reasoned that Michiru had handled it appropriately. Needless to say they did have a very long talk with Ariel about her mischievous behavior.  
[End Flashback]  
Michiru and Lita chuckled as they remembered that incident. "You know I miss that side of her," Michiru sighed. "We just haven't seen it for a while. I would rather put up with some of her antics and see her happy then seeing her so traumatized now."  
"I know, poor baby," Lita agreed. "She's my goddaughter so I feel the same way you do. However Amy is an excellent doctor. She'll have Ariel back to her old self one day."  
"You're right," Michiru stated.  
"I'm going to give her a kiss and then leave," Lita told her. "Daisy has had the sniffles all evening and I am wondering if it is because she went swimming and didn't dry her hair afterwards. I want to check on her before she goes to bed."  
"Thank you for coming by," Michiru replied. She watched Lita disappear into Ariel's room and thought,   
  
That night Michiru was awakened by a shrill scream. At first she forgot where she was and prepared to dash into the twins' room. But then she remembered she was in Ariel's room and she was the one who was screaming. Michiru scrambled out of bed and ran over to Ariel's bed. Ariel was thrashing around and screaming at the top of her lungs. Michiru scooped the frightened child up into her arms. "It's okay Ariel," she soothed. "It's only a dream."  
"Mommy," Ariel screamed. "I want Mommy."  
"Sweetie Mommy and Daddy are out of town, remember," Michiru gently reminded her. "I'm here and I'll take care of you." Ariel clutched Michiru and sobbed hysterically. Remembering what was on the list Michiru carried Ariel over to the rocking chair and sat down. She began to rock back and forth. The gentle motions seemed to work as Ariel calmed down. She took a gasping breath and leaned up against Michiru. She stuck her thumb in her mouth and clutched Michiru's nightgown.  
Ariel thought. She snuggled even deeper into Michiru's arms.  
"What were dreaming Ariel," Michiru asked. One of the things Amy had told her was to try and get Ariel to talk about her nightmares. Usually talking about them with someone she trusted helped Ariel.  
"Lady Gemmei had me again," Ariel whispered. "She was hurting me with that device and her minions were beating up."  
"That can't happen anymore Sweetie," Michiru assured her. "Daddy killed Lady Gemmei remember. She's gone and she will never come back."  
"I know," Ariel choked. "But she still scares me."  
"Well you're safe with me now," Michiru soothed. "No one can hurt you."  
"Aunt Michiru," Ariel gazed up into her mentor's eyes. "May I sleep with you for the rest of the night?"  
"Of course," Michiru replied. She carried her over to the bed and tucked the child in. Then she climbed in next to her.  
"You don't mind," Ariel asked as Michiru wrapped her arms around her.  
"How many times do you think we've had one or both of the twins in bed with us," Michiru asked. Ariel looked at her quizzically. "Many times. Both of them have had their share of nightmares and had to crawl into bed with us."  
"Faith too," Ariel gasped. She couldn't imagine Faith being scared of anything.  
"Faith too," Michiru replied. "But don't tell anyone. Faith would die if anyone outside the family knew that."  
"I won't," Ariel promised. She snuggled up against Michiru and stuck her thumb in her mouth. Eventually the two of them went to sleep.  
  
The next day as promised Michiru took Ariel and Hope to the aquarium. Ariel clutched Michiru's hand, refusing to let go. Hope, although still a little shaky from their adventure through time herself, was at one of her favorite places so she ventured out looking excitedly at everything. Michiru tried coaxing Ariel to go with Hope but the child refused. She just sucked her thumb and held tightly onto Michiru.  
"I want front row for the dolphin show Michiru-mama," Hope squealed in excitement as they got to the show area.  
"That's the splash area Hope," Michiru reminded her. "We'll get soaked."  
"But it's hot out," Hope whined and it was true. It was hot. Michiru had wanted to be sure that the girls would be comfortable so she had them both wear sundresses and tied Hope's blue curls up into a ponytail.  
"I know it's hot but it gets cold in the exhibition areas because of the air conditioning," Michiru pointed out. "I don't want either of you to get colds."  
"Can we at least go and see the dolphins after the show," Hope asked.  
"Of course," Michiru replied and that seemed to satisfy Hope. The three found a row away from the splash area and sat down. Ariel scrambled up onto Michiru's lap and took a hold of her dress in her little fist. With her thumb in her mouth she gazed with frightened eyes all around her. "Are you okay," Michiru asked in concern. Ariel nodded her head. She looked fearfully at the people as if expecting one of them to snatch her up. Michiru and Hope enjoyed the dolphin show immensely but Ariel was too busy worrying about being taken.  
After the show as promised Michiru took Hope and Ariel to see the dolphins. Hope was delighted when the trainer asked her if she wanted to feed the dolphins. Seeing that Hope was busy Michiru focused her attention on Ariel. "Ariel," she began as she knelt down in front of the traumatized child. "I told you that no one would take you. Now do you trust me?"  
"Yes," Ariel whispered.  
"Then believe me when I say that you are perfectly safe," Michiru pleaded. "I want you to have a good time. That's why I brought you here."  
"I know," Ariel replied. "But I really want Mommy."  
"You'll see her tomorrow," Michiru assured her. "And remember she and Daddy were going to bring you a surprise." She led Ariel over to a dolphin that was near the edge of the pool. She put her hand in and stroked the dolphin. The dolphin chattered contently. "How about you petting it," Michiru asked Ariel. "They're very gentle." Ariel hesitated for a moment and then timidly reached out and stroked the dolphin's nose. It continued to chatter contently. Ariel immediately took to it and continued to stroke it.  
Suddenly Hope gave a scream. Michiru and Ariel looked and saw that she had fallen into the water. "Oh honestly Hope," Michiru sighed in exasperation. She went over to deal with her wet child. Ariel turned back to the dolphin and continued to stroke it. It chattered away at her.  
"I've been scared," Ariel admitted to the dolphin. "Some bad things have happened to me and Mommy says I'm traumatized." The dolphin squeaked as if it understood. "You understand me," Ariel asked in surprise. The dolphin chattered again. "You do understand me," Ariel gasped. The dolphin jumped up a bit and nuzzled its nose against Ariel's cheek. For the first time in weeks a hint of a smile appeared on Ariel's little face. Unfortunately no one saw it except the dolphin.  
"Come on Ariel," an exasperated Michiru came over with her soaked daughter. "We need to get back to the palace."  
Ariel sighed and turned back to the dolphin. "I'll see you later," she told him. "Maybe I can get Mommy to bring me here." The dolphin chattered again and watched as Ariel walked away with Michiru and Hope.  
  
That night after dinner everyone gathered into the palace living room. Ariel again parked herself on Michiru's lap with her thumb in her mouth and watched as the other children played. She was so glad her parents were coming back tomorrow. She really wanted her mother right now. "Don't you want to play with the other children," Michiru gently asked. Ariel only shook her head. Michiru sighed and stroked Ariel's short blue hair. Would Ariel ever want to play again?  
"How are things going," Serenity asked as she sat down next to them.  
"I have to commend Amy for pulling the 24-7 with this," Michiru admitted. She smiled gently down at Ariel. "But we're doing fine. I think we had a good time today didn't we?" Ariel nodded her head.  
"Well Amy will be glad that you convinced Ariel to leave the palace," Serenity stated as she stroked Ariel's cheek. "She hasn't wanted to at all."  
"Then maybe Amy will be able to take her out more," Michiru exclaimed. She looked into Ariel's eyes. "It isn't healthy to stay inside all the time."  
"Aunt Michiru can we go back to my quarters now," Ariel softly asked. "I'm tired."  
"Of course," Michiru replied remembering that Ariel had earlier bedtimes for now because she was so emotionally exhausted. She stood up with Ariel in her arms and quietly bade everyone goodnight. She then carried Ariel back to Mercury's quarters.  
"Aunt Michiru I want Mommy," Ariel whimpered as tears began to fall down her face again.  
"I know Sweetie but she'll be back tomorrow," Michiru assured her. "Just get through tonight and you'll see her tomorrow." She felt sorry for the little girl. Ariel had been through way too much in these last couple of months. It was too much for anyone, much less a little girl to go through. However like the other Senshi, Michiru had a great deal of confidence in Amy. She would not give up until Ariel had gotten through the trauma.  
"Aunt Michiru can I sleep with you again tonight," Ariel suddenly asked. "I'll feel safer."  
"Of course," Michiru replied.   
  
The next day Michiru followed some of the notes that Amy had left and had Madelyn come and play with Ariel for a while. It was to help Ariel pull away from her parents and play with one of the other children. It also gave Madelyn a sense of importance because she was helping her best friend. Annika, Hope and Maggie would sometimes come and play with Ariel too since they were quiet and could be trusted not to upset her too much. Ariel pulled away from Michiru and played a quiet game with Madelyn. This gave Michiru an opportunity to work on a painting since she hadn't been able too all weekend.  
The door to the Mercury quarters opened and Amy came walking in. "Hello everyone," she called.  
"Mommy," Ariel squealed as she leapt into her mother's arms. She wrapped her legs around her mother's waist and held on tight.  
"Hi Darling," Amy showered Ariel's face with kisses.  
"Welcome back," Michiru greeted her. She looked Amy over. She looked so much more rested then she did before the weekend. "You look a lot better."  
Amy sighed and gazed down at Ariel who was resting her head on her shoulder with her thumb in her mouth. "You were right," she admitted. "We needed to get away for a weekend. I worried about Ariel but I knew she was in good hands. Did she do okay?"  
"She was fine," Michiru assured her. "She missed you and clung to me the entire weekend but she wasn't any worse then she has been. I took her to the aquarium yesterday."  
"You convinced her to leave the palace," Amy exclaimed impressed. "How did you do that? She's been kicking up a fuss about that."  
"I assured her that she would be fine," Michiru replied. "Maybe now you can start taking her out as part of her therapy."  
"Well we certainly will," Amy replied as she kissed Ariel's head.  
Greg came walking in with the suitcases. "Hi," he called out.  
"Daddy," Ariel cried out. Amy handed Ariel over to Greg.  
"Hi Princess," Greg kissed his daughter. "See you survived a weekend without us."  
"But I don't want you to go again," Ariel flatly stated.  
"We won't for a while," Amy assured her. She dug around in one of the suitcases and pulled out a bag. "Daddy and I got a present for you." Ariel took the bag from her mother and got down on the floor. She opened it and saw it was a blue teddy bear.  
"Thank you Mommy and Daddy," Ariel cried as she hugged it close to her. She showed it to Michiru. "Look Aunt Michiru."  
"I can see," Michiru laughed. She gently lifted Ariel's chin toward her. "We look quite happy right now."  
"Because Mommy and Daddy are home," Ariel replied. She wrapped her arm around Amy's leg.  
"Michiru we can't thank you enough," Amy told her as she picked Ariel back up. "Greg and I did need a break and I don't think Ariel would have stayed willingly with anyone other then you right now. With the circumstances being what they are she needs all the security she can get right now."  
"I'm happy to help," Michiru replied. "I can take care of her anytime."  
  
A couple of days later Michiru went to Amy's office to work with Ariel. Since she was an artist she did art therapy with Ariel. She found Amy at her desk with Ariel latched onto her lap. "Michiru," Amy greeted her. "We're glad to see you." She looked down at Ariel. "Aren't we?" Ariel nodded her head. Amy looked up at Michiru again. "Ariel has something she wants to say to you." She looked back at Ariel. "What do you want to tell her?"  
Ariel took her thumb out of her mouth. "Thank you for taking good care of me this weekend," she whispered.  
"You are more then welcome Ariel," Michiru replied. She reached down and picked Ariel up. "I'm your mentor and I love you very much."  
"I love you too," Ariel softly replied.  
Michiru smiled at the little girl. "Now how about we do some art together," she asked. "Then Mommy can see to her other appointments."  
"I'll see you in a little while Baby," Amy kissed Ariel's head.  
"Bye Mommy," Ariel whispered. Michiru smiled and carried Ariel off to the room where they did art therapy together. Like Amy she didn't care how long it took. She would work with Ariel until she was back to old self again.  
  
End of Part Three 


	4. Daisy and Haruka

Well we are on to part four now. This will be Daisy and Haruka's part. Like the others this will start when Daisy is a baby and then the rest of the story will take place when Daisy is sixteen and in her first year of high school. So we get to see the girls as teenagers. I got the idea for the storyline from "The Cosby Show." I also wanted to make it clear that I don't condone the use of alcohol. I for one do not drink and will not touch the stuff. I just thought this would make a good storyline.   
Review please.  
My site has moved to a new server. Come and visit it at http://www.craiger.dns2go.com/chibiscouts/index.html  
E-mail me at AngelRaye2@aol.com  
We've set up a new message board for the Chibi Senshi. Come and check it out at http://pub7.ezboard.com/bangelrayeschibisenshi23171 We really need to get it going.   
I have a note for all of the artists who have done work on my site. Please send me your e-mail address or website address if either has changed since you sent me your pictures. Since we have moved to a new server I would like everything to be updated. Thank you.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. With the exception of Rini I own the Chibi Senshi.   
  
Bonds  
Part Four: Daisy and Haruka  
By  
Angel Raye  
  
Five weeks after Daisy's birth...  
  
Haruka headed down the palace halls to Jupiter's quarters. She wondered what Lita needed to talk to her about. The Senshi of Jupiter had her hands full right now with Daisy being only five weeks old. She had also just become Maggie's mentor. Right now she was the only Senshi who was both a mother and a mentor. Of course once all of the next generation of Senshi came along they would all be in the same boat. Haruka knew it would be another two years or so before she and Michiru became parents but until then it gave them something to look forward too.  
She stopped outside Jupiter's door. She could hear the sound of a baby-crying coming from the other side. Haruka tapped on the door. "Come in," Lita called. Haruka entered and saw Lita trying to shush a fussy Daisy. "Hello Haruka," Lita greeted her. "I'm sorry. Daisy decided to start fussing. She's been fed and changed so I guess she is just tired."  
"Would you like me to come back later," Haruka asked.  
"Oh no please sit down," Lita replied. She placed Daisy in a bassinet and gently began to shake it. The gentle motions seemed to help as Daisy began to calm down "I guess she was ready for a nap."  
"She's kawaii," Haruka murmured.  
"She is," Lita smiled. She turned to Haruka. "I'm sure you're wondering why I asked you here."  
"I am," Haruka admitted.  
"Serenity and Luna told me I need to find a mentor for Daisy," Lita stated. She looked at Haruka. "I've been thinking long and hard about this. Although my memories like everyone else's are somewhat clouded I do remember Daisy being very tough. She needs someone who will be firm with her. Raye has already been taken and I'm not sure Michiru would be right for her. I think you are the best choice."  
"I would certainly keep Daisy in line if she needed me to," Haruka said. She looked down at the sleeping baby. "I would be honored to be her mentor Lita."  
"Wonderful," Lita cried in delight. "I'll be sure to let the queen know. We just had mine and Maggie's bonding ceremony but she told me that we can have Daisy's anytime."  
"I'll be ready for it," Haruka promised.  
Lita thought to herself as she watched Haruka talk quietly to Daisy.   
  
A few days later...  
"Why we doing another one of these things," Rini whined. She was dressed in her princess gown as she always was for special things. Serenity had put some white ribbon around the child's odangos.   
"Because they are important," Sailor Mars explained as she picked her young charge up. Since she was the princess's mentor she had to keep an eye on the child during these bonding ceremonies. Rini was only four and could easily wander off if she got bored. Sailor Mars sat the princess down in a chair and gave her some crayons and a coloring book. "Here," she told her. "Why don't you color some pretty pictures while this is going on?"  
"Kay Mars," Rini chirped pleased to be doing something she enjoyed. She opened up the coloring book and began to color happily.  
"Good idea," Mercury whispered as she came over.  
"It's better to keep her busy then let her be bored," Mars pointed out. She and Mercury turned to the ceremony, which had just begun. Sailor Uranus had Daisy in her arms and her henshin out. Luna had just produced a henshin wand with the Jupiter symbol on it. It was laid across Daisy's chest. Being the strong one Daisy gripped it with her fist.  
"Six weeks old and she is ready to become a Senshi," Endymion joked and everyone laughed.  
Serenity carefully removed the Silver Crystal from it's casing. Mars glanced down at Rini and saw that she was too busy coloring. Everyone knew in about three or four years Rini would get a hold of that crystal and the Black Moon family would attack. They couldn't prevent it. "Sailor Uranus," Serenity began. "You have been asked to take on the responsibility of being the mentor of our future Chibi Jupiter. Are you ready to accept the responsibility? Will you guide her and provide her with parental guidance when her parents aren't around?"  
"I promise," Uranus replied. Serenity held up the crystal and let the bright white light wash over Uranus and Daisy. The two-henshin wands also glowed as blue and green lights also washed over them. In a few minutes the lights vanished and the ceremony was complete.  
"You are now the official mentor of our future Chibi Jupiter," Serenity declared.  
"I am so glad," Jupiter sighed as she took her baby from Uranus's arms. "I know you will help me keep her in line."  
"That I will," Uranus laughed and everyone had no doubt that she would.  
  
Sixteen years later...  
  
"I thought it would be easier in high school since that dumb entrance exam is behind us," Daisy groaned as she and Maggie worked on their homework.  
"I don't know where you got that idea," Maggie sighed. She and Daisy had turned sixteen two months ago and were now in the tenth grade, their first year of high school. Gloria, Annika, Ariel and the twins were all in eighth grade. Gloria was fourteen while Annika and the twins were going to be fourteen in a few months. Ariel was going to be twelve in a couple of months. Madelyn going to be thirteen in a month and was in seventh grade. Rini was twenty and in college right now. The Senshi couldn't decide what was more challenging. Having a palace full of children or a palace full of preteens and teenagers. Both had proved to be very challenging.  
"I was hoping to find a boyfriend," Daisy sighed.  
"Well you are definitely like your mother," Maggie pointed out. "We've both made some friends so I don't know why you are fussing so much."  
"I know," Daisy murmured. She stood up and stretched. They were in the school library hoping to get their homework done before they had to get home. Daisy had training this afternoon with her mentor and she wanted to be able to train without worrying about getting her homework done.  
"Daisy, Maggie," a couple of girls from their class came up to them.  
"Hashiko, Maru," Daisy greeted them. "Konnichiwa."  
"Konnichiwa," Maggie told them.  
"Are you two doing anything tonight," Hashiko asked. "My parents are out of town and I have the whole house to myself. I thought it would be fun to have a few friends over."  
"So can you both come," Maru asked.  
"I guess," Maggie replied with a shrug. "My mom isn't around right now and my dad is working tonight so I will be able to get away." Since Maggie was a teenager she didn't need to go to Daisy's whenever her father had night duty in the control room.  
"I'll have to ask my parents," Daisy sighed. "They don't like me going out on school nights."  
"Tell them we are having a study session for a test," Hashiko suggested. "They'll let you go to one of those won't they?"  
"They should," Daisy replied.  
"Then we will see you tonight," Maru called and the two left.  
"Are you sure you should lie to your parents," Maggie asked as she gathered up her books to head home.  
"They won't find out," Daisy stated as she gathered up her own books. "That is if no one tells them."  
"You know I won't say anything," Maggie promised as she walked with her friend out the door. "I always keep my mouth shut."  
  
That afternoon Cosmic Jupiter has Senshi practice with her mentor Sailor Uranus. Cosmic Jupiter was now up to level twelve in difficulty level, the highest of any Cosmic or Chibi Senshi except for Rini. Rini, Maggie, Daisy and Gloria were now upgraded to Cosmic Senshi. Annika and the twins would be upgraded to Cosmic Senshi when they turned fourteen in a few months. Ariel and Madelyn still had a couple of years left.  
"COSMIC THUNDER BIRD!" Cosmic Jupiter's attack finished off the simulated youma. The simulation disappeared to be replaced by the grids of the room.  
"You're getting better," Uranus commented as she Cosmic Jupiter powered down. "You're definitely as good as your mother."  
"Thank you Haruka," Daisy replied. "I want to be as good as her. I always have."  
The door to the simulation room opened and Venus walked in with her daughter. Since she had now been upgraded to Cosmic Senshi, Cosmic Venus had to sit in on some of the training sessions with her mother. When she asked why her mother pointed out that she would be in charge of training the third generation of Senshi so she needed to get the feel of it. "Good job both of you," Venus commended. "Daisy I sometimes feel like I am watching your mother when I watch you." Daisy blushed with pleasure. "The only thing I have to tell you is to please be careful when you attack. Your attacks can be a bit random sometimes."  
"I'm sorry," Daisy sighed. "I just want to tear those youmas from limb to limb."  
"I understand that," Haruka laughed. "Maybe your mother knew that and that is why she asked me to mentor you."  
"Well then Haruka it is up to you to keep her in line," Venus stated. She turned to Cosmic Venus. "You may go now. I know you have homework to do."  
"Finally," Cosmic Venus grumbled as she powered down.  
"And don't blast that music until you're finished," Venus warned as her daughter flew out of the simulation room.  
Haruka looked at Daisy as the two of them walked out. "I'm surprised you didn't say anything to Gloria," she commented. "You usually do."  
"I decided today it wasn't worth it," Daisy replied.  
"I see," Haruka murmured. She turned and looked at Daisy. "So what's the real story?"  
"Nani," Daisy asked putting on an innocent expression.  
"I've been your mentor for sixteen years now so I know when you are trying to stay in your parents' good books," Haruka replied. "So what are you trying to get?"  
Daisy sighed. As with all of the Cosmic/Chibi Senshi their mentors read them like books by now. "A girl from school is having a few people over tonight," she admitted. Then she added a small lie. "We're going to study together. I wanted to see if Mom would let me go."  
"I don't see why she wouldn't if you're going over there to study," Haruka pointed out. "I know she's strict about you leaving the palace in the evening but all of us are. We're Senshi and princesses. That makes us all public figures."  
"I'm can take care of myself," Daisy declared. "After all I am the Senshi of Jupiter."  
"I have no doubt about that," Haruka laughed as she and Daisy headed toward the Senshi quarters.  
  
After everyone finished eating in the palace dining room that evening Daisy walked over to Lita to ask permission to go to Hashiko's house. Maggie had already gotten permission from her father. Lita was talking with Raye and Serenity. Annika was there too, curled up next to Raye, who had her arms around her daughter. Even at thirteen Annika was content in her mother's arms. "Mom," Daisy began.  
"Yes Daisy what is it," Lita turned to her daughter with a smile on her face.  
"A girl from school invited Maggie and I over to her house to study tonight," Daisy replied. "I wanted to ask if I could go."  
"It's a school night," Lita reminded her with a frown.  
"Oh come on Lita," Serenity urged. "Look how often all of us were out on a school night at her age."  
"And younger too," Raye added.  
"Please," Annika muttered. "If it were me you would be coming up with every excuse for me not to go." Raye frowned at her.  
"So Mom can I," Daisy asked pleased that Serenity and Raye were backing her up. "We're just going to study."  
"Well if you're going to study then I guess it's okay," Lita relented. "But make sure you're home by ten."  
"Yes Ma'am," Daisy cried in delight. She kissed her mother's cheek and then dashed over to Maggie. "She said I could go."  
"Then let's go," Maggie stated as she grabbed her book bag. Daisy grabbed hers and they headed out the door. "So you're mom believed that we're going to go and study?"  
"Yes," Daisy replied with a giggle. "How about your parents?"  
"Mom is at her post so I didn't say anything to her and Papa is working tonight so as far as he's concerned I am in my room," Maggie told her as they headed toward the bus stop.  
"Then we're in the clear as long as I'm back by curfew," Daisy giggled.  
  
Daisy and Maggie got to Hashiko's house without a problem. Maru was already there along with two other girls from school, Nomi and Ruriko. Soon the girls were playing a game of cards and giggling about the good-looking boys in their class.  
"So how did you convince your parents to come out tonight Daisy," Hashiko asked.  
"I told my mother we were going over to study," Daisy replied. "And the queen backed me up."  
"Oh and we mustn't disobey her Majesty," laughed Nomi and all of them giggled.  
"How about you Maggie," Maru asked.  
"Both of my parents are working tonight," Maggie told them as she looked at her cards. "So they're none the wiser."  
"My mom thinks I'm working on a school project," Ruriko added. "That's how I got here."  
"And this is great," Hashiko giggled as evil giggle. "And I know how to make this game more fun."  
"How," all the girls asked.  
Hashiko walked over to a cabinet and opened it. She pulled out a bottle of whiskey. "I say those of us who don't get the winning hand have to take a shot."  
"I don't know," Nomi stated as she flipped back her flame colored hair. "My mom will freak out if I get home with whiskey on my breath."  
"Who says she will know," Hashiko asked. "You all can just sneak home carefully."  
"I don't want to drink," Maggie, the ever sensible one said. She turned to Daisy. "How about you?"  
"I don't know," Daisy murmured. She didn't want to drink but then she didn't want to leave either. Now that she was in high school she wanted to enjoy herself with teens her age. As much as she loved the other Cosmic/Chibi Senshi she wanted to branch out some.  
"Daisy don't tell me you're seriously considering taking part in this," Maggie exclaimed in a flabbergasted voice.  
"Maggie must you always be a goody two shoes," Hashiko asked.  
"I don't think not wanting to drink makes me a goody two shoes," Maggie snapped. She got up and grabbed her book bag. She turned to Daisy. "Are you coming or not?"  
"I think I'll stay a little while longer," Daisy murmured.  
Maggie couldn't believe it. "Fine," she muttered. "But don't expect me to bail you out trouble this time." With that she flounced out of Hashiko's house.  
"So girls," Hashiko placed the bottle on the table along with some shot glasses. "We'll play twenty-one. Those who don't have the winning hand will take a shot of whiskey."  
Against Daisy's better judgment she reached for a glass. They played the first round.  
"I win," Nomi shouted. "The rest of you had better chug-a-lug."  
Daisy took a deep breath and quickly swigged a shot of whiskey. Her throat burned as it went down. Almost instantly she felt a funny feeling in her head. she thought as they started another hand.  
  
A couple of hours later all of the girls were very drunk. Daisy herself had had about seven shots of whiskey and could barely stand. "Daisy," Nomi slurred. "How're you going to take the bus home?"  
"I'll call Haruka," Daisy garbled back. "She'll come and get me." Daisy reached for her communicator.  
  
Haruka was watching Michiru paint when her communicator beeped. "Is there an emergency of some kind," Hope asked looking up from her English book from which she was studying for a test.  
"I hope not," Haruka replied as she opened her communicator. "Hello."  
"Haruka," Daisy slurred on the other end. "I need you to come get me. Lots of drinking tonight."  
"Daisy," Haruka quickly got up off the couch so Michiru and the twins wouldn't hear her. "What's going on?"  
"We played games and drank," Daisy slurred at her. "I can't take the bus. Could you come get me? I don't want Mom or Dad to find out."  
Haruka thought. "All right I'll be right there."  
"What's going on," Michiru asked in concern.  
"Daisy just needs me to pick her up," Haruka replied.  
"Why doesn't she call her own parents," Faith asked.  
"She has her reasons," Haruka stated and then left before any more questions could be fired at her.  
  
"Thanks for coming Haruka," Daisy slurred as Haruka half carried her out to the car.  
"Not a problem," Haruka replied as she opened the door to the passenger side of the car. She shoved Daisy into the seat. "What did you drink tonight?"  
"Just some whiskey," Daisy replied. "Mom and Dad will have a fit if they find out."  
"I'm afraid they're going to find out anyway," Haruka pointed out as she started the car. "I wouldn't be the responsible mentor if I kept this from them." They drove for a little while and then Daisy moaned that she was going to be sick. Haruka quickly pulled the car over and Daisy got out. Haruka waited until she had finished vomiting and then put her back in the car.   
  
"Haruka stop spinning the room," Daisy cried as Haruka half dragged and half carried her towards Jupiter's quarters.  
"Hush," Haruka hissed. "You're going to wake up the entire palace."  
The door to Mercury's quarters opened and Ariel poked her head out. "What is going on," she asked.  
"Nothing Ariel," Haruka hastily replied. "Just go back in."  
"Ariel sweetie what are you doing at the door," Amy came out. She took one look at Daisy and gasped. "Oh my word what has she been up to?"  
"And her breath smells," Ariel exclaimed wrinkling her nose in disgust.  
"She called me from her friend's house to come and get her," Haruka explained realizing that since Amy was a doctor and Ariel was the smartest child in the world nothing was going to get past them. "It seems like all of them decided to drink."  
"Obviously," Amy muttered grimly. "Ariel I want you to go back inside."  
"But Mom," Ariel began to protest.  
"Now," Amy barked and Ariel quickly withdrew. Amy turned to her goddaughter with a frown on her face. "You told your parents you were going to study tonight."  
"Oh lay off," Daisy slurred angrily.  
"Watch your tone," Amy commanded in a stern voice.  
"She told me the same thing," Haruka told Amy. "I assure you that Lita and Ken will know about this."  
"I'll be coming too," Amy stated.  
"Amy I'm her mentor," Haruka firmly told the smaller woman. "I don't interfere with you and Annika so please don't interfere with me and Daisy."  
Amy sighed and looked disapprovingly at her goddaughter again. "Very well," she muttered. "But I will be having a talk with Daisy when she sobers up." Amy withdrew back into her quarters. Haruka quickly dragged Daisy down the hall. She got to Jupiter's quarters and using Daisy's key unlocked it.  
Lita and Ken were on the couch when Haruka brought their drunken daughter in. "Oh my," Lita gasped as she jumped up to assist Haruka. "What happened to her?"  
"It seems that instead of studying the girls decided to drink," Haruka replied.  
"That's obvious," Ken muttered as he got a whiff of Daisy's breath.  
"You told me you were going to study young lady," Lita scolded as she helped her daughter into her room.  
"Mom please don't shout," Daisy pleaded as she flopped down on her bed. "We only had a few drinks."  
"A few," Lita muttered. "Well we're not going to punish you for this because I think you've made your own punishment. But I can assure you that tomorrow you will be suffering the consequences of this."  
"Mom I think I'm going too..." Daisy didn't get any further as she threw up all over her bed.  
"Great," Lita sighed. "Well I should make her clean this up but since she is so plastered she won't be able too and I am not leaving this all night." Haruka helped Lita remove the soiled sheets from the bed. Lita then turned to her daughter. "If you want clean sheets then you are going to have to put them on yourself." With that she left the room. Haruka shook her head at Daisy and then followed. "Thank you for bringing her home Haruka."  
"Not a problem," Haruka assured her. "I know you'll be having a talk with her but I would like to also get my hand in this."  
"Haruka you're her mentor and you are the one who brought her home," Lita replied. "You do what you need to do."  
"Very well," Haruka said. "Then I will be here at five in the morning. I intend to teach her a lesson she will never forget."  
"Five in the morning," Lita exclaimed to Ken as Haruka left. "What is she planning to do at five in the morning?"  
"I don't know," Ken replied. "But I guarantee whatever it is Daisy won't like it."  
  
The next morning at five o'clock sharp a very sleepy Lita let Haruka in. Haruka was wearing her running clothes. "She's right where you left her," Lita groggily told her.  
"Thank you," Haruka replied and she went right into Daisy's room. Sure enough Daisy was still sprawled across her bed, fully dressed. Haruka went over to her and shook her. "Wake up," she called loudly.  
"Uh," Daisy groaned as she groggily lifted her head up. "What's going on?"  
"You and I are going running," Haruka replied. "It's a beautiful morning for a run."  
"My head is killing me," Daisy complained. "I want to sleep some more."  
"That's called a hangover," Haruka told her as she pulled the girl to her feet. "Now get dressed we are going running."  
"Mom will let me stay in bed," Daisy moaned as she flopped back down.  
"Don't count on it," Lita stated from the doorway. "You need a lesson from last night and I think a run will be just the thing."  
Daisy reluctantly pulled on some running clothes. Lita smiled at her daughter. "I'll have something for that hangover when you return."  
"Can't I have it now," Daisy pleaded as she stumbled past her.  
"Oh no you can't have anything before you run," Haruka replied. "Now let's get moving." Daisy moaned as she followed Haruka out the door.  
Lita chuckled softly when they left. "I bet Daisy will think twice before getting drunk like that again."  
"I agree with you Lita," Crescent replied as he walked up. "A run is the last thing she is going to want to do with a hangover." Lita nodded her head in agreement and then went into the kitchen to make some coffee. She was up now so she might as well start her day.  
  
"Please Haruka no more," Daisy pleaded as she tried to keep up with her mentor. "My head feels like hammers are pounding on it."  
"That is why you need the fresh air," Haruka replied. "Now come on. Put your best foot forward." Daisy realized she wasn't going to get anywhere by arguing so she endured the pain and continued running. Throughout the entire run she felt like her head was going to explode. Finally they arrived back at the palace. Daisy and Haruka sat down on one of the benches in the yard. Daisy was completely out of breath and feeling very queasy. "How are you feeling now," Haruka asked as she handed Daisy a water bottle.  
"Terrible," Daisy groaned as she took a swig of water. "My head feels like hammers are beating it on the inside."  
"You know why don't you," Haruka asked.  
"Because of all that whiskey last night," Daisy replied.  
"What you and your friends did last night was foolish," Haruka pointed out. "I am not lecturing you to be annoying. I am doing this because I care. You are very important to me and I don't want you to make bad choices. All of us when we agreed to mentor one of you promised that we would be like another parent. I wanted to teach you a lesson. I hope I have."  
"You have," Daisy firmly stated. "I don't even want to look at alcohol anymore."  
"Good," Haruka gave the teenager a hug. "Now I can't stop your mother from doing what she feels is right. I may be your mentor but she has the final word on the consequences of this. And I just felt I should warn you that Amy is also going to be talking to you."  
"Oh great," Daisy groaned. "More lectures."  
"Now let's go and see what your mother has prepared for you," Haruka stated. "She said she would have something for that hangover."  
  
By the time the day was over Daisy had decided that she was never going to drink again. Her mother's remedy for a hangover consisted of tomato juice with a raw egg in it. Daisy swallowed it and almost got sick on the taste. Throughout breakfast she had to listen to both of her parents lecture her on the dangers of drinking and lying so that she could go out on a school night. School was rough because Daisy just didn't feel good. Lita and Ken had both told her that she was not getting out of school because of a hangover. Maggie had to give her a talking to on the way home. Daisy thought that when she got home she would get some peace and quiet but Amy had decided to give her a long talk about the dangers of alcohol as well. Not only that but the rest of the Cosmic/Chibi Senshi had heard what had happened and Gloria and Faith had fun shouting around her.   
So at dinnertime Daisy was in a foul mood. Maggie had tried to snap her out of it but when she couldn't succeed, she gave up and went to join Annika and Gloria in a lively conversation about some of the kawaii boys in their class. Daisy just sat by herself with a moody look on her face. Haruka saw her and walked over. "You don't look too happy," she commented as she sat down by the girl.  
"Everyone has been giving me a hard time because I got drunk last night," Daisy replied. "I just wanted to slug Gloria and Faith when they decided to shout around me."  
"I'm glad you didn't," Haruka dryly commented. She looked closely at Daisy. "So why did you drink last night?"  
"I guess because the other girls did," Daisy admitted. "In Elementary school and Junior High school I didn't have very many friends outside the palace. Now that I am in high school I don't have the label palace brat anymore and it is so nice. I am so glad to have so many more friends who want to do stuff with me. I mean I love Maggie and the others but they'll be with me for eternity. I want to spend some time with some normal teenage girls who don't have to deal with the stuff that I deal with."  
"That is understandable," Haruka told her. "But was getting drunk last night worth all of it?"  
"No," Daisy replied. "And I wasn't the only one who got into trouble." Daisy had found out that Nomi had been grounded for a month while Maru lost every privilege until further notice. Ruriko didn't come in this morning. So far Hashiko wasn't in trouble but her parents were coming home that evening and a couple of the other girls' parents were going to inform them what had happened. Daisy had concluded that she had been let off easy.  
"I'm sure you and your new friends can find ways to enjoy yourselves without getting drunk," Haruka pointed out. "Just ask your mother, the queen and the other Inner Senshi. They always found ways to have fun."  
"You're right," Daisy sighed. She smiled at Haruka. "I am so glad I have you as a mentor Haruka. Mom's great but when I talk with her its mother daughter. With you I feel like I am talking to a friend."  
"And you are," Haruka assured her. "One of the rolls of mentors is to be a friend to the one we bonded with. As a child you needed a second mother but as a teenager and an adult you need a friend you can talk to and confide in. That's what I am here for."  
"Mom made the right choice for me then," Daisy stated.  
"That she did," Haruka agreed and she and Daisy hugged.  
  
End of part four. 


	5. Gloria and Setsuna

Hi Everyone.  We are now onto Part Five of "Bonds."  This will be Gloria and Setsuna's part.  I was given the idea to expand on the time when Annika had fallen through the ice.  (Thank you Starlight Angel)  This will mainly focus on Gloria and how much Setsuna meant to her during that time.  Review please.

I am sorry it is taking me so long to update my stories but the workload at work has really been piling up.  I work a little bit each day on my stories and I promise you that I am getting them out as fast as I can.

My site has moved to a new server.  Come and visit it at http://www.craiger.dns2go.com/chibiscouts/index.html

E-mail me at AngelRaye2@aol.com

We've set up another new message board for the Chibi Senshi.  This one doesn't have any annoying pop up ads so that's a plus.  Come and check it out at http://www.ice-rose.net/angelraye

Disclaimer:  I do not own Sailor Moon.  With the exception of Rini I own the Chibi Senshi.  

Bonds Part Five: Gloria and Setsuna By Angel Raye 

Three weeks after Gloria's birth…

Mina heaved a breath of relief as Gloria finally got to sleep.  Since her birth three weeks ago Mina hardly got any sleep.  She remembered when Gloria had visited them in the past.  She had been a rude, obnoxious prankster.  But underneath all of that she had a large heart.  Mina knew when she got pregnant with Gloria that she would be in for a challenge.  So far she was right.  Gloria rarely slept at night and was already very demanding.

"So you finally got her to sleep," Artemis commented as he jumped up on the couch.

"Finally," Mina groaned.  "Now maybe I can relax for a moment."

"Have you given any thought as to who will be her mentor yet," Artemis asked.

"I have given it a lot of thought," Mina replied.  "Raye, Lita and Haruka are already taken.  Gloria will need someone with a lot of patience.  All of the others who are left have patience but she will also need someone who will be firm with her."

"So who do you have in mind," Artemis asked.

Mina smiled.  "Hotaru told me that Setsuna was in charge of her education and discipline when they were raising her," she stated.  "So I am going to ask her.  Not only that but since she is at the Gates of Time a lot Gloria won't get on her nerves as easily.  That will be important."

"Sounds logical," Artemis agreed.  "When are you going to ask her?"

"If I know Setsuna she already knows," Mina laughed.  "But she's coming over this evening so that I can ask her officially."  

Gloria began to wail from her bassinet.  Mina gave a sigh and got up to tend to her.

"Aren't you a kawaii little thing," Setsuna cooed as she held Gloria in her arms.

"Thank you for holding her for a few minutes," Mina told her as she flopped down on the couch.  "I love her but I haven't gotten much rest.  She is very demanding already."

"I don't mind," Setsuna assured her.  She smiled down at the little bundle in her arms.  "After all you and I are going to be very close.  Right little one?"  
"I am so glad you've agreed to be her mentor," Mina sighed.  "But she is going to be a handful.  That much I remember about her.  So don't say I didn't warn you."

"I don't need warnings," Setsuna laughed.  "I know what this child is going to be like so I know what I am in for.  You don't need worry Mina.  I will be loving but firm with her."

"Thank you," Mina heaved a breath of relief.

Two weeks later…

"Sailor Mars," Rini called to her mentor.  "My bow is untied."

"Turn around Small Lady and I'll fix it," Mars commanded.  Rini turned around and Mars fixed the bow on her princess gown.  "Now you be a good girl and look at the books you brought with you.  I'm not feeling too good today."

"The morning sickness isn't getting better," Mercury asked in concern.  Mars was about two and a half months pregnant with her daughter now and was constantly sick.

"It's not morning sickness with me," Mars muttered.  "It's twenty-four hour sickness.  I'm sick in the morning, afternoon and evening.  I hope this doesn't last the entire pregnancy."

"You'll be through your first trimester in a couple of weeks so it should pass then," Mercury assured her.  "If not I'm sure I can give you something to help."

"Take it easy Mars," Saturn came up.  "I'll keep an eye on Small Lady for you.  I'm sure keeping up with an active five-year-old is exhausting."

"It can be," Mars agreed.  "Thank you Saturn."

"It's not a problem," Saturn assured her.  "Small Lady is special to me too even though she won't know why for another couple of years yet."

"Attention Minna," Serenity and Endymion entered.  "The bonding ceremony is about to begin."   Everyone gathered around.  Pluto took Gloria from Venus.  Gloria was dressed in the bonding dress.  "Luna the henshin wand please," Serenity stated.

"Right," Luna leapt up into the air and a henshin wand with the Venus symbol appeared.  Luna handed it to Serenity who placed it on Gloria's chest.

"Sailor Pluto are you ready," Serenity asked.

"I am," Pluto replied as she took her own henshin wand out.

"This is our fourth bonding ceremony in the Crystal Palace," Serenity began.  She looked over at Rini, and two small toddlers, Daisy and Maggie.  "So far we have bonded the future Senshi of the Moon, Pluto and Jupiter.  Today we are bonding the future Senshi of Venus.  Sailor Pluto has accepted the honor of being her mentor."  Serenity focused on Sailor Pluto.  "Sailor Pluto do you promise to guide our future Chibi Venus when she becomes a Senshi and be there for her when her parents aren't available?"

"I promise," Pluto vowed.  The silver crystal and the two-henshin wands began to glow.  White, orange and a silvery gray light shone, enveloping Sailor Pluto and Gloria.  It lasted for a couple of minutes and then disappeared.    

"The bonding ceremony is complete," Endymion announced.

"Sailor Pluto you are now the mentor of our future Chibi Venus," Serenity added.

"And I will be the best mentor I can be," Pluto promised as she handed Gloria back to Venus.

"And she'll need a top rate mentor," Venus thought as she smiled down at her baby.

Eight years later…

The alarm woke Gloria up.  Moaning she reached over and hit the clock stopping that annoying ring.  She pulled her covers up around herself since it was a cold morning.  

"Cold," Gloria thought.  "The snow and ice must still be outside."  She thought some more.  "Annika must have frozen in that lake yesterday."  A pang of guilt hit her.  Yesterday she had thrown Annika's hat on the lake for a joke.  Annika had managed to go out and get it but while she was there the ice under her broke.  Gloria had watched in horror as her best friend plunged into the icy waters.  Frightened Gloria had run away and ended up at the Gates of Time.  Pluto had comforted her and gave her reassurance.  But Mina had spanked her.  Gloria had no privileges for the next couple of weeks but that wasn't the worst of it.  The worst of it was that when she went to apologize to Annika all she got was the cold shoulder treatment.  Annika had screamed at her to get out and that she didn't want to talk to her again.  That was the worst part of all that.  Gloria wondered if Annika would ever talk to her again.

The door to her room opened and Mina came in.  "Come on Gloria," she commanded.  "It's time to get up.  You don't want to be late for school."

"Yes Ma'am," Gloria sat up.  "Mom.  Please tell me yesterday was a dream."

Mina pulled Gloria's school uniform out of the closet.  "I'm afraid it wasn't my dear," she stated.  "Yesterday really happened."

"I was hoping it didn't," Gloria moaned.

"Well it did," Mina pointed out.  "Maybe next time you'll remember that some of your pranks are just not funny."

"I know they're not," Gloria shouted.  "I wish you'd stop saying that.  I feel bad enough."

Mina softened her gaze.  She knew when her daughter felt remorseful and right now Gloria was just that.  "I'm sorry Sweetie," Mina whispered sitting down on the bed and hugging her daughter.  "I know you're feeling bad about this."

"I didn't think that the ice would break," Gloria choked as a tear rolled down her face.  "Now Annika won't even speak to me."

Mina didn't know what to say to that.  She herself couldn't blame Annika for being angry but she wasn't going to tell her daughter that.  "Get dressed," she told her.  "I'll be in to do your hair in a moment."  Mina left the room and Gloria reluctantly got herself ready for school.

Setsuna walked through the halls of the Crystal Palace.  She was on her way to Venus's quarters.  Setsuna had taken the afternoon off from her duties and was there for when Maggie and the others got home from school.  All she had to do was look at Gloria and could tell that the girl was miserable.  Setsuna knew that the others were giving her the silent treatment because of what had happened yesterday.  Annika was in bed with a fever because of that.  Setsuna spent some time with Maggie and then sent her to do her homework.  Since she was Gloria's mentor she needed to be there for her.  Gloria needed a friend right now and Setsuna was going to be one for her.

She got to Venus's quarters and knocked.  Mina answered.  "Setsuna," she exclaimed.  "What a pleasant surprise.  I thought you would be spending time with Maggie."

"She's doing her homework now so I thought I would see how Gloria was doing," Setsuna replied.  "She was so upset and ashamed when she came to see me yesterday."

"Gloria came to see you," Mina asked.  "When?"

"Right after Annika fell through the ice," Setsuna replied.  "She was feeling terrible and frightened.  I managed to convince her to face the music."

"Gloria is pretty miserable right now," Mina sighed.  "The other children aren't talking to her so she really needs a friend."

"That's why I am here," Setsuna stated.  "Is she in her room?"

"Yes," Mina replied.  "You can go on back."

Setsuna went back into Gloria's room and found the girl sitting on the bed.  In her arms was the stuffed Artemis that Annika had made for her one Christmas.  She looked very sad at the moment.  Setsuna felt sorry for her.  "Gloria," she softly called.

"Aunt Setsuna," Gloria cried.  She held out her arms.  Setsuna went right over and gathered Gloria into a hug.  The child's body shook with sobs.  It wasn't like Gloria to cry but things were very bad for her right now.  "Oh Aunt Setsuna I really messed up," Gloria sobbed.  "Annika could have died and now my best friend hates me and none of the other kids except Rini will talk to me."

"Hush little one," Setsuna soothed as she rubbed Gloria's back.  "I know you feel bad about this and things look bleak for you but I promise that Annika and the others will come around."

"Will they," Gloria asked.  "Because right now they are so angry."

"Have I ever let you down before," Setsuna asked.  "When I tell you something doesn't it usually happen that way?"

"Yes," Gloria choked burying her head in Setsuna's shoulder.

"Then trust me," Setsuna told her.  "Things will get better.  You and Annika have been friends your whole lives.  You both have had fights before and you always made up afterwards.  You'll be best friends again soon."

"But I could have killed Annika," Gloria argued.  "She won't forgive me for that."

"Don't think like that," Setsuna said.  "Annika has always been a very forgiving person and she values you as a friend.  You have always helped her through everything.  She will forgive you."

"I hope you're right Aunt Setsuna," Gloria sighed as she rubbed the tears out of her eyes.  "Because right now I feel so lonely."

"And you will for a few days," Setsuna replied.  "You will be in a for a rough time but know that I am here for you so if you need a friend other then your parents or Artemis then you know where to find me."

"Thank you Aunt Setsuna," Gloria hugged her mentor tight.  She felt a little better knowing that she had one friend.

Once Setsuna left Venus's quarters she headed down towards Mars's quarters.  She felt that needed to check up on Annika and see how she was doing even though she knew that Annika would be okay in a few days.  Setsuna also wanted to try and help Gloria so she was planning on talking with Annika.

Raye let her in.  "Setsuna," she exclaimed.  "What a nice surprise."

"Is Annika up to a visitor," Setsuna asked.

"She's been having them all day," Raye chuckled.  "Even though the children can't visit since she has a fever, the queen and the other Senshi have all come by.  Amy is here right now."

"Professional visit or personal visit," Setsuna asked.  Since Amy was both Annika's doctor and mentor there could be a number of reasons why she was here.

"Both actually," Raye replied.  She lowered her voice; "Actually she's helping me out some.  Annika is clingier then usual right now so I've had to stay near her all day.  Amy is the only one whom I can leave her with so that I can get some things done."

"I see," Setsuna murmured as she followed Raye into the living room.  Annika was wrapped up in a blanket on the couch.  Amy was holding her on her lap.  Setsuna could tell at a glance that the child wasn't feeling good.  Her nose was swollen and her cheeks were flushed with fever.  Deep hacking coughs came out of her.  Setsuna winced when she heard them.  They sounded very painful.

"Annika baby," Raye called gently.  "Someone else is here to see you."

"Aunt Setsuna," Annika exclaimed and then she coughed again.

"Take it easy," Amy cautioned.  She laid a hand on Annika's forehead.  "She still has a fever," she told Raye.  "Make sure she keeps warm."

"You know I will," Raye affirmed.  Setsuna had no doubt that she would.

"I need to go and see what Ariel is up too now," Amy gently told Annika.  

"Do you have to go," Annika asked with a pout before coughing again.

"Yes I do," Amy replied.  She gently eased Annika off of her lap and tucked the blankets back around her.   "But I'll come and see you tomorrow.  I promise."

"Okay," Annika sighed.  She turned to her mother.  "Mama I want you back here on the couch with me."

"Demanding today aren't we," Raye exclaimed.  "I'll be back as soon as I see Amy out.  Aunt Setsuna is here so she'll be in here with you."  Annika nodded in agreement.  She accepted a kiss from Amy and watched as her mother and mentor left the room.  She then turned to Setsuna.

"How are you feeling," Setsuna asked as she sat down on the couch next to Annika.

"Yucky," Annika replied with another deep, hacking cough.  "And I had bad dreams all night."

"What kind of dreams," Setsuna asked even though she knew what they were probably about.

"I kept falling through icy water," Annika told her with a shudder.  "I hate Gloria.  I never want to talk to her again.  All this is her fault."

"She's your best friend," Setsuna reminded her.

"Not anymore," Annika shot back, her normally gentle disposition replaced by bitterness and rage.  She began coughing very hard.

"Oh Sweetheart," Raye came back into the room.  She knelt down by Annika and gathered her into her arms.   "Aunt Amy told you take it easy."

"I'm mad at Gloria," Annika stated.

"Don't think about her right now," Raye commanded.  "I don't want you to get worked up."    When Raye said that Setsuna realized that talking about Annika forgiving Gloria was not a good idea right now.  The child was too angry and with her high fever, she didn't need to get worked up.  Raye turned to Setsuna.  "Let's try to keep her calm," she said.  "I don't want her to get sicker then she already is."

"Of course," Setsuna replied, deciding to drop the subject for a few days.  She would wait until Annika felt better before trying to talk to her about Gloria again.

"Creep," Hope whispered as Gloria walked by her on the way home from school a couple of days later.   Gloria flushed angrily.  That was all she had heard from the other girls, with the exception of Rini.  They didn't say anything to her but made remarks like that whenever she walked by.  Hope was particularly angry because Annika was her closest friend aside from Faith.

"So is she going to try and kill anyone else today," Daisy commented with a sneer.

Gloria whirled around at them, her blue eyes sparkling in anger.  "Shut up," she shouted.  "Don't you all think I feel bad enough?  I don't want to hear all this from you."

"Did you hear something," Faith asked.

"Must have been the wind," Hope replied.  Then with a toss of her head she walked off, the rest of the children following her.

Gloria swallowed a lump that appeared in her throat.  This was what she had been putting up with the last two days.  The other children taunting her and then if she said something remarks like that were made.  She began to wonder if it would always be like that.  

Home wasn't much better.  Although Mina and Asai showed their love, their disappointment was also evident.  When they had dinner in the palace dining room with the other families, Gloria had a miserable time.  The other children would have nothing to do with her.   That's what had happened last night.  Since Annika was sick the Mars family wasn't present.  Gloria heard comments from the other children about how it was her fault that Annika was sick.

Desperate for a friendly face Gloria decided to go to the Gates of Time to see Pluto before going back to her quarters.  Mina had mentioned that she had Senshi business today and wouldn't be able to see Gloria until about an hour after she got home from school.  Gloria decided this would be her chance to go see Pluto without getting into trouble for violating her grounding.  So instead of heading towards her quarters she headed toward the Time Portal.  She was surprised when she met Setsuna halfway.  "Aunt Setsuna," she exclaimed.  "I was on my way to see you."

"I know," Setsuna replied.  "And I didn't want you to get into trouble so I thought that I should come to you.  Now we need to get to your quarters before you mother finds out you disobeyed her."  Gloria took Setsuna's hand and went with her.  They didn't say anything until they got to Venus's quarters.  Once they got there Setsuna led Gloria to the couch and sat her down.  "So what's on your mind dear one," Setsuna asked.

"I'm so lonely," Gloria choked.  "Everyone hates me.  Why did I do such a stupid thing the other day?"

"You had no way of knowing that would happen," Setsuna replied.  "You didn't mean any harm.  The other children will come around.  Just give them time.  After all, this joke gave them a huge fright.  If Small Lady hadn't been around there probably would have been a tragedy."  Gloria shuddered at that last remark.  She didn't tell anyone but she had dreams in the last couple of night where Annika died as the result of her trick.  Gloria didn't think she could ever forgive herself if that had happened.  Setsuna placed a hand on Gloria's head.  "I know what you are thinking my child," she stated.  "But you have to remember that it didn't turn out that way.  Annika is fine and soon the two of you will be spending all of your time together."

"I hope so," Gloria murmured for she wasn't very convinced.  She also remembered the hatred that had been in Annika's eyes the other day when she went to apologize.  She'll never forget that.

"Trust me," Setsuna said and Gloria knew she had too.

Mina hurried back to her quarters.  She was later then she said she would be but after taking care of the Senshi business she stopped by to see how Annika was doing.  Mina was pleased to see that the child was feeling much better and that Raye planned to send her off to school tomorrow.  Mina hoped that Annika would find it in her heart to forgive Gloria soon.  She hated to see her daughter so unhappy.  Although Mina was disappointed with what Gloria had done she was concerned for her right now.  Gloria just wasn't herself at all.

Mina entered the doors of her quarters and saw that Setsuna was in there.  "Setsuna," she exclaimed.  "It's nice to see you."

"Thank you Mina," Setsuna replied.

Mina bent down and kissed her daughter on the head.  "How are you doing?"  
"Okay I guess," Gloria softly replied.  Mina knew that her daughter was trying to cover up her feelings.

"Go on back and do your homework so that I can talk to Aunt Setsuna for a minute," Mina told her.  "Then I'll fix you a snack."

"Yes Ma'am," Gloria murmured as she trudged back to her room.  Mina watched her with concern.  She wanted that spunk back in her daughter.

"I hope you don't mind me coming by," Setsuna stated as she got to her feet.

"Don't worry about it," Mina assured Setsuna.  "I'm glad that Gloria has someone who is here for her right now.  I know my daughter and I can see that she is unhappy and miserable right now.  She needs all the friends she can get."

"Well she knows that she can count on me," Setsuna replied.  "I'm not happy with what she has done either but I am her mentor and I will be there for her."

"I appreciate it," Mina sighed.  "I guess I need to go back and reassure her now.  As much as I would like the pranks to stop I would like to have her back to her spunky self."

"Give it time," Setsuna said with a twinkle in her eyes.  "Before you know it Gloria will be back to her normal self and driving you crazy."

Mina gave a laugh.  "I have no doubt that she will."

The next morning when Gloria arrived at the palace entrance to leave for school she saw that Annika was there.  "Annika," she cried.  "You're all better."

Annika turned to her and gazed at her with hatred in her eyes.  "Leave me alone," she snapped.  "I don't want to talk to you."

"But Annika," Gloria began as she tried to fight back her tears.  "I said I was sorry."

"Shut up," Annika yelled, her normally gentle voice laced with anger.  "I don't want to talk to you ever again."

"Annika," Raye gently chastised her.  "I don't want to hear that kind of talk."

"But I don't want to talk to her," Annika cried.  "I almost died because of her.  Why should I talk to her?"

"Because you need to forgive her," Raye replied.

"Well I don't want to," Annika muttered in a sulky voice.  

Raye just gave a sigh and gave Mina and Gloria an apologetic look.  She bent down and gave Annika a hug and kiss.  "Have a good day and remember don't play too hard at recess or PE."

"And if you start to feel sick again go to the school nurse," Amy added as she gave Ariel a kiss goodbye.  
"I will," Annika, replied as she ran over to join Hope and Faith without even glancing at Gloria.

Raye turned to Mina and Gloria, "I am really sorry.  She is still very angry and upset by what had happened.  Give her a couple of days."

"Yes Aunt Raye," Gloria murmured in a crestfallen voice.  "If Annika won't forgive me then no one will."  She sadly followed the others to school.  In a few minutes she was aware that Rini was next to her.  "Rini," she muttered.

"Cheer up," Rini told her.  "I know it was an accident and I also know that in time Annika will forgive you."

"Aunt Setsuna and Mom have said the same thing," Gloria sighed.  "I'm just not use to seeing Annika like this."

"No one is," Rini admitted.  She too had been shocked at how the usually sweet, gentle Annika lashed out like that.  She turned back to Gloria.  "Annika's not the type to hold grudges.  She'll come around.  Be patient."

Gloria sighed again.  Patience was one thing she lacked.

The next several days crawled by for Gloria.  Annika was still very angry with her and the other children refused to speak with her too.  Gloria felt so alone.  Mina did what she could to bring Gloria's spirits up but with little success.  Her daughter was just too miserable.  

Mina finally decided to talk to Amy about it.  Amy was a physician and a therapist.  Maybe she could give Mina some advice.  So she headed over toward Amy's office.  Just as she got there Amy came out with little Ariel.  "Amy I was just on my way to see you," Mina exclaimed.

"Are you sick," Amy asked in concern.

"No, I just needed to ask you something," replied Mina.

"Mommy pick me up," Ariel pleaded, her little voice in a whine since she was tired.

"What can I do for you," Amy asked as she picked Ariel up.  The little girl immediately rested her head on her mother's shoulder.

"It's Gloria," Mina sighed.  "She just isn't herself right now.  Ever since the ice incident she's just been miserable.  With the exception of Rini the other children aren't talking to her.  Annika won't have anything to do with her.  Also the guilt of the entire incident in just eating her up."

"What Gloria is feeling is perfectly normal," Amy pointed out.  "And you can't blame Annika and the others for being upset with her.  I'm sorry Mina but that is the truth.  My little Ariel was very upset by what had happened."

"Amy I came to you for advice," Mina cried.  "And this is what I get?"

"I'm sorry Mina," Amy sighed.  "I didn't think how much this is upsetting you too.  I've been spending a lot of time with Annika and we have talked at great length over this."

"And," Mina prodded.  She had to remind herself that Amy was Annika's mentor so all of this had been upsetting to her too.

"I'm trying to get her to see things from Gloria's point of view," Amy replied.  She smiled at her friend.  "Just give her time.  I know Annika very well and she is a very sweet, forgiving child.  She won't hold a grudge forever.  In the meantime just give Gloria some extra love right now.  Let her know that you still love her no matter what.  I know Setsuna has been doing that.  I'm sure that has helped."

"It has," Mina admitted.  "I am very grateful to Setsuna right now.  She has been wonderful through all of this."  Mina looked at Ariel in Amy's arms and smiled, "Kawaii."

Amy looked and saw that Ariel had fallen asleep.  "Oh my she really was tired," she exclaimed.  "I guess I'll be putting her down for a nap."  She turned back to Mina.  "Did I help you at all?"

"You did," Mina replied.  She headed back to her quarters where she could assure her daughter.

Sailor Pluto stood at the Gates of Time waiting for the visitor she was expecting.  Yesterday Gloria had come by to see her again.  She had been very upset and in need of comfort.  Pluto had done the best she could to console the girl.  Since she was bonded with Gloria, it distressed her to see the child so upset.  Although Setsuna couldn't condone what Gloria had done, the child was in need of comfort.  The treatment she was receiving from the other children was unbearable.  Pluto couldn't do much about the attitudes of the children with the exception of one.  And that one was on her way.

"Mom," Maggie arrived.

"Hi Darling," Pluto held out her arms and Maggie dashed into them.  The two of them hugged tightly.  "How are you right now?"

"I'm fine," Maggie replied.  She then gave a giggle.  "Daisy blew her top at one of the other kids in the class.  They got into a fight.  Poor Daisy.  Aunt Lita was furious with her."

"I see," Pluto murmured.  It didn't take much to amuse children.  She took Maggie's hand and led her over to a sitting area she had.  "I wanted to talk to you about something."

"About what Mom," Maggie asked as she sat down.

"Gloria," Pluto replied watching her daughter's face carefully.

"Why her," Maggie snapped angrily.

"Because like it or not I have a special bond with her," Pluto replied.  "Gloria is just miserable right now and you children haven't made it any easier for her."  
"She deserves it," Maggie muttered.  "Poor Annika could have died.  How can you ignore that?"

"I am not ignoring it," Pluto told her.  "Tell me this.  How would you feel if you had done what Gloria did?"

"I would feel very guilty," Maggie admitted.

"Don't you think Gloria feels that right now," Pluto asked.

"I didn't think about that," Maggie murmured as an ashamed look came to her eyes.

"No one has," Pluto pointed out.  She knelt down and took hold of her daughter's shoulders.  "Put yourself in Gloria's shoes right now.  She played a trick that went too far.  She feels very guilty and her friends won't have anything to do with her.  Because of that she feels very lonely too."

"I wish you had pointed all of this out to me sooner," Maggie sighed, as she looked properly ashamed of how she had been treating Gloria.  "I'll start talking to her again and let her know that I'm still her friend."

"Good girl," Pluto hugged her daughter close to her.  She knew she could count on Maggie.  "Now I want a favor from you.  I would like for you go and get Annika for me."

"Why," asked Maggie.  Annika seldom visited the Gates of Time.

"I would like to talk to her too," Pluto replied.  "Now go and get her."

"Okay Mom," Maggie headed back toward Crystal Tokyo.  Pluto smiled after her.  Part of the problem was solved.  Now it was time to get the other part taken care of.

Later on Setsuna was heading towards Venus's quarters.  She was very pleased.  Her talk with Annika had gone very well.  The child had admitted that Gloria had always been a good friend and that she shouldn't throw the friendship away.  Annika promised that she would start talking to Gloria again.   Setsuna knew that the other children would follow Annika and Maggie's lead.

Since everyone had private dinners tonight with family only Gloria had not seen any of the other children since she came home from school.  Setsuna didn't want to tell Gloria that Annika and Maggie would be talking to her again.  She wanted Gloria to be pleasantly surprised tomorrow before school.  But just the same Setsuna wanted to give the girl some encouragement.

Asai let Setsuna in.  "Come on it," he told her.  "It's good to see you."

"It's good to see you too Asai," Setsuna replied.  "I just wanted to check up on Gloria."

"She still very down," Asai sighed.  "Mina and I have both been giving her some extra attention tonight."  He head Setsuna into the living room.  Gloria was on the couch with Mina looking at a book with her.

"Aunt Setsuna," Gloria jumped up and hugged her mentor.  "The other girls still aren't talking to me."

"I know Gloria," Setsuna replied as she returned the hug.  "But what if I told you that things are going to get better?"

"What do you mean," Gloria asked in a puzzled voice.  

"Let's just say that maybe a couple of the girls will change their attitude soon," Setsuna said in her usual mysterious way.

"Always talking mysterious," Mina sighed.  She looked at Setsuna.  "I hope you are right."

"We'll see," Setsuna replied with a smile.

A couple of days later Pluto was at her post when a very happy Gloria came flying up to her.  "Aunt Setsuna," she cried.  "Annika started talking to me again.  We're best friends again and the other children are also talking to me."

"I'm very glad child," Pluto smiled at the happy little girl.  "I told you everything would work out didn't I?"

"You did," Gloria giggled.  "I need to remember to believe you when you tell me that."

"You will in time," Pluto assured her.  Gloria reached up and hugged her.  Pluto returned the hug, glad that the child was herself again.

"I guess I had better go," Gloria sighed.  "I'm still grounded.  I just wanted to tell you the good news."

"I'm glad you did," Pluto replied.  "You're very special to me and I like to see you happy."

"You're special to me Aunt Setsuna," Gloria cried as she hugged Pluto again.  She called good-bye and headed back to the palace.  Pluto watched with a warm feeling.  Gloria had learned a valuable lesson and would learn many more but Pluto promised that she would always be there for her.

End of Part Five.


	6. Rini and Raye

Well here we are onto Part Six of the "Bonds" series. This part will be on Rini and Raye. This will take place right after Rini returns to Crystal Tokyo in the R season. Before I begin this part I wanted to note a few changes. When I wrote the story "Wanting To Be A Lady" I didn't have any plans on the Chibi Senshi going on for as long as they have. When I wrote that story I made Rini eight. At the time the birthdays of the Chibi Senshi hadn't been established. Now that I have begun to establish birthdays I am making some changes to the ages. I may rewrite "Wanting To Be A Lady" to readjust ages. So at the beginning of this story Rini has just turned eight, Daisy and Maggie have just turned four, Gloria is two, Annika and the twins are over a year and a half, Madelyn is almost one and Amy is pregnant with Ariel. Rini, Daisy and Maggie have summer birthdays. Rini's of course is in June while Daisy and Maggie's are in July. Annika's is in February, Gloria's is in May, Madelyn's is October and the twins are in December. Ariel's is in November. Anyway sorry all this is confusing you. I just wanted to establish the changes. Most of this part will take place in the late summer early fall. We may go into winter around the time of Ariel's birth.  
Come and visit my site at http://www.craiger.dns2go.com/chibiscouts/index.html  
E-mail me at AngelRaye2@aol.com  
Come and check out the message board at www.ice-rose.net/angelraye  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. With the exception of Rini I own the Chibi Senshi.   
  
Bonds  
Part Six: Rini and Raye  
By  
Angel Raye  
  
One month after Small Lady's birth...  
  
Serenity was so happy. Things were finally starting to happen. The big freeze ended several years ago when the silver crystal awoke everyone from his or her slumber. Serenity and Endymion were ruling over Crystal Tokyo inside the Crystal Palace with the Senshi. Some of the Senshi were married now. Amy was engaged to marry Greg in a few weeks. Hotaru was dating a young man by the name of Anthony. According to Haruka and Michiru he was the one.   
The birth of Small Lady Serenity Usagi brought great excitement to the palace. That meant that the children who had visited them in the 20th century were real and not dreams. Although it would be several years before any of the other Senshi had children everyone had something to look forward too.  
From her bassinet Rini began to fuss, telling Serenity that she was awake from her nap. Serenity dashed over and lifted the infant into her arms. "Small Lady," she cooed. "Mama's here."  
"I see she's awake," Luna commented as she jumped up on the table.  
"She is," Serenity sighed. She looked at the moon kitty. "I feel as though life is just perfect now."  
"I'm sure you do," Luna replied. She then looked hard at Serenity. "You haven't forgotten what we talked about have you?"  
"No Luna," Serenity said. "I know this next generation of Senshi need mentors."  
"Have you chosen one for Small Lady yet," Luna asked.  
"I have," Serenity replied. "I just need to ask her. I gave it a great deal of thought. In the 20th century before Rini found out that I was her mother she was very attached to one of my friends. That is the one who I will ask."  
"And who will that be," asked Luna.  
  
"Me," Raye gasped in astonishment. At the queen's request she had come to the Royal chambers. "You want me to be Small Lady's mentor. I am already going to be her godmother."  
"I'm aware of that Raye," Serenity replied. "But I remember how attached Rini was to you in the 20th century. Besides you two were a lot alike in many ways. I think you would be the perfect mentor to her. You are also my closest and dearest friend. I can't imagine asking anyone else. Would you do it?"  
Raye looked at Rini in her arms right now. She smiled and looked up at Serenity. "I would be honored."   
  
A few days later the Senshi and the Knights were gathered in the ballroom. This was to be the first bonding ceremony for the next generation of Senshi. Everyone was excited. Small Lady's arrival had brought so much joy to the palace.  
"I wonder what this ceremony will be about," Venus asked Jupiter.  
"I don't know," Jupiter replied. "But we will be attending many of them if those children who visited us in the past were for real."  
"They were for real," Mercury pointed out. "It would be illogical if we all had the same dream."  
"Oh Amy don't start quoting logic to us," Venus groaned. "I really don't want a headache right now."  
"Hush the queen is coming," Uranus hissed and everyone stopped talking and bowed before the Royal Couple as they walked in accompanied by Luna. Rini was in the queen's arms wearing a beautiful white dress.   
"Kawaii," Saturn gasped when she saw the infant.  
"That is a beautiful dress," Neptune added.  
"All of the future generations of Senshi will wear this dress for their bonding ceremonies," Luna told them. Immediately each Senshi pictured her own infant daughter wearing that beautiful dress. "Sailor Mars you will need to take Small Lady."  
"Very well," Mars took the tiny princess from the queen.  
Luna leapt into the air and a pink heart shaped broach appeared. The Senshi immediately remembered that it was Chibi Moon's henshin broach. "Sailor Mars you will need to take out your henshin pen." Mars did as she was told. The queen placed the broach on Rini's chest.  
Serenity turned to everyone. "This is a very special day because not only are we bonding our first member of the next generation of Senshi but we are also bonding the princess with her mentor. Luna has told me that each of our daughters who are to become Senshi will be bonded with the Senshi of our choice. For many reasons I chose my friend Sailor Mars. I believe that all of our daughters will be bonded with the one who is meant to be her mentor," Serenity said this while glancing over at Mercury who had a frown on her face. Since her child had been the youngest when they visited in the past she would not get her choice of Senshi. She would have whoever was left.  
Luna spoke next. "When you become a mentor you undertake responsibilities. One of them is to help with the training. The child who you will be mentoring will be the one you will help train along with your own child of course. Also as Senshi you will all have many duties that will take you away from your families. As mentors you will be like a second mother to the one you have bonded with. Do all of you understand?"  
"Yes Luna," everyone replied.  
Serenity turned to Sailor Mars. "Sailor Mars do you promise to guide this child when she becomes a Chibi Senshi and to be there for her when neither her father nor I are available," she asked.  
"I promise," Mars replied. Serenity held up the silver crystal. It began to glow. As soon as it began to glow the Mars' henshin pen and the small pink broach also glowed. The white light, the pink light and the red light enveloped both Mars and Rini. Everyone gazed in both awe and amazement at the spectacular sight. It lasted only few minutes. Then the glow was gone and the bonding was complete. Luna took the broach from Rini. "I will keep this until it is time for Small Lady to awaken as Sailor Chibi Moon," Luna explained.  
"The bonding is complete," Serenity announced. She turned to Mars and gave her a big smile. "You are now the mentor of Small Lady and the first Senshi to become a mentor."  
"This is a huge honor," Mars stated as she handed the infant back to the queen. "I was close to her in the past and I promise I will be close to her now in the present and the future."  
Everyone knew that Mars would keep her promise.  
  
Eight years later...  
  
After curtseying before her parents and the Inner Senshi Rini flung herself into Serenity's arms. She was so happy to be home at last. Crystal Tokyo looked like it had never been in a battle. She had saved Crystal Tokyo with the help of Sailor Moon and the Inner Senshi in the past. "Welcome home Small Lady," Serenity held her close.  
"We're glad you're home," Endymion added.  
"I'm so glad to be home," Rini declared. She gazed up at Sailor Mars and then jumped into her arms. She giggled. "You weren't happy when you found out I was Serena and Darien's daughter were you?"  
"No," Mars admitted as she hugged the little girl. "Not just because I was very attached to you but also because I was concerned that my best friend might have gotten herself into trouble at some point." She gave Serenity a sly look. "As usual."  
"Raye," Serenity growled.  
"Now you two don't start," Mercury intervened. "We need to celebrate Small Lady's return. Also she was in the past on her birthday so we have to celebrate that too."  
"Mercury you're still pregnant aren't you," Rini asked anxiously, fearing that the Black Moon's attack might have stopped the pregnancy. She had felt so guilty because when the pregnancy had been announced jealousy had overcome her and she couldn't bring herself to congratulate Mercury. She then noticed that Mercury was wearing the slightly larger Senshi uniform for when they were pregnant. She wasn't showing too much yet but then she was still early in her second trimester.  
"I still am," Mercury assured her as she put a hand on her stomach. "And everything is proceeding nicely."  
Rini heaved a breath of relief, "I'm glad."   
"Come on Small Lady," Endymion took her hand. "Let's go to our quarters."  
"You can tell us everything," Serenity added as she took Rini's other hand. "Our memories are somewhat clouded."  
"Okay," Rini chirped. She was so happy to be home.  
"Rini," Mars called. Rini turned around. "Come to my quarters later. We can talk."  
"I will," Rini called out happily. She couldn't understand why she was so much closer to Mars then the other Senshi. And it seemed like all of the little girls were attached to one Senshi each apart from their mothers. Maybe it had something to do with that ceremony a few months back that involved her mother and little Madelyn. Rini wondered if she would ever know.  
  
Later on as promised Rini went to Raye's quarters. Chad let her in. Rini smiled when she thought of Chad in the past with his long hair. It was short now. Either way he looked good. "It's so good to see you again Small Lady," Chad grinned his wide smile at the little princess. "Raye is back in Annika's room."  
"Thank you Chad," Rini replied and she skipped back to Annika's bedroom. Raye had just finished changing Annika's diaper. The year and a half old smiled when she saw Rini.  
"Rini," she squealed pointing.  
"That's right Rini's back," Raye said as she put Annika down on the floor. Annika giggled and started toddling around. She had only been walking for a few months so she was still a bit unsteady. Raye turned to Rini. "Hope you don't mind talking in here while I keep an eye on her."  
"I don't mind," Rini replied. She loved little Annika. The child was so sweet.  
"So," Raye sat down in the chair by Annika's crib. "Would you like to tell me what led you to take the Silver Crystal?"  
Rini blushed and sat down on the floor. She was afraid that Raye would bring this up. The woman had an amazing ability to find out what Rini had been up too. Rini almost felt sorry for Annika. She would never be able to get away with anything with Raye as her mother. "How did you know," Rini murmured.  
"My memories of the past may still be clouded but I do remember where the second Silver Crystal came from," Raye pointed out. "Not only that but the day the Black Moon attacked Annika was babbling about you and a crystal. However that was about all she could say."  
"I wanted to be like Mama," Rini admitted. "She's such a lady and that's what I want to be. I thought the Silver Crystal would help me become one."  
"I see," Raye replied. She looked at Rini closely. "Now that you've seen your mother in the past you know that she wasn't most ladylike person. She was very clumsy, bad mannered and I hate to say but not very smart."  
"You mean stupid," Rini stated. "It's okay. I thought Serena was very stupid at times."  
"She did a lot of stupid things," Raye sighed. "But I wouldn't trade her for anyone else. I love her just the way she was and the way she is now."  
"You really do love my Mama don't you," Rini asked.   
"I do," Raye admitted. "A different kind of love though. The love I feel for Chad is romantic love, the love I feel for Annika and for you is motherly love and the love I feel for the other Senshi is sisterly love. But the love I feel for your mother goes beyond any of those. I can't describe it."  
"I'm glad my mama has a good friend like you," Rini sighed. "I wish I did. All the other kids here are so little."  
"You'll find friends like that soon," Raye assured her as she slipped her hand under Rini's chin. She lifted Rini's head towards hers and looked into those scarlet eyes. "Give yourself time."  
"I will," Rini smiled. "You sound so sure Raye."  
"I just know you will," Raye replied. "Because you'll be going back to the past very soon."  
  
A couple of weeks passed and August turned into September. Rini was glad to be back home. She looked at her parents in a whole new light now that she had seen their past selves. She was able to appreciate how much growing her mother had done since her teen years. Whenever Serenity wasn't around Raye would tell her some of the stupid things she had done as a teenager. Rini found them amusing but didn't dare tell her mother about them. "Don't get me wrong Rini," Raye laughed one day after telling her about some of the ridiculous things Serena had done. "Your mother has always been really dear to me but there were days when she could try my patience. She still does from time to time. I just hope you don't pick up any of her habits."  
"I won't be like Serena," Rini promised. "I'll be like Mama the way she is now."  
"Be your own person," Raye told her. Then she took out her henshin pen. "Now didn't Mama tell you that you were to meet her and the Senshi?"  
"Yes," Rini looked worried. "Do you know what it's about?"  
"You'll see," Raye replied as she held up her henshin pen. "MARS POWER MAKE UP!" Rini watched as fire melted Raye's clothing into her Senshi uniform. Then Mars held out her hand. "Shall we go?" Rini nodded and took her hand. Together the two of them headed toward the conference room.  
  
"Nervous," Venus asked Serenity while they waited for Mars and Small Lady to arrive.  
"A little," Serenity admitted. "This is a big day for Small Lady."  
"You know she'll be fine," Jupiter assured her. "She did help us a lot in the past when she became Sailor Chibi Moon."  
"It's a big day for all of us," Mercury added as she put her hand on her belly, which was getting big now. There were only a couple of months left before Ariel would make her appearance into the world.  
"Yes," Hotaru added. She was excited because soon Rini would go back to the past and meet her past self. Then she would finally understand why Hotaru adored her so much. She was also excited because her own daughter's first birthday was coming up in another month. Hotaru hoped that Rini could at least be there for that. "This is the beginning of the next generation of Senshi."  
Before anything else could be said the door opened and Mars walked in with Rini. Serenity smiled at her daughter. "Small Lady," she greeted her.  
"Mama," Rini ran into her mother's arms. She looked around at all of the Senshi. "Why is everyone here?"  
"Because it's a big day for you," Serenity replied. She turned to Luna. "Luna."  
"Yes your Majesty," Luna replied. She pushed a small pink broach over to Rini. "This is for you."  
"What is it," Rini asked as she picked it up. A strange feeling came over her. "MOON PRISM POWER MAKE UP!" Everyone watched as she transformed. Immediately the pink Senshi uniform that she wore in the past replaced her school uniform. Chibi Moon gazed in surprise at herself. "Nani," she shrieked.  
"Small Lady," Serenity came forward. "As my daughter you are destined to be the next Sailor Moon. You are now Sailor Chibi Moon. When you get older you will become Sailor Cosmic Moon. You will fight alongside the Sailor Senshi and help protect the peace."  
"Sailor Chibi Moon," Chibi Moon gasped. "I am a Senshi. Will I have my own team?"  
"Yes you will," Venus replied. "But it will be a few years. Our daughters are too young to become Senshi or in Mercury's case, not even here yet." Mercury smiled and placed a hand on her stomach.  
"Small Lady," Serenity knelt down in front of her daughter. "Have you ever noticed how much closer you are to Mars then the rest of the Senshi? Have you ever wondered about these ceremonies we have with each of the children?"  
"Yes," Chibi Moon recalled as she remembered the ceremony they had with Madelyn and Serenity a few months before the Black Moon attack.  
"Those are bonding ceremonies," Luna informed her. "Each of you girls was given a mentor. You were bonded with your mentor. The roll of a mentor is helping you with your training along with your parents. Also when your parents are away because of duties and assignments your mentor will be the one to take care of you and give you the motherly love you will want."  
"So is that why I always feel drawn to Sailor Mars," Chibi Moon asked. "Is that why Annika loves Mercury and Maggie loves Jupiter?"  
"Yes," Mars replied. "Your mother will train with you but so will I. Also that is why I have always been there for you when your parents were away."  
"Small Lady," Mercury came forward next. "I know all of this is a lot to take in. But you are the one who begins this next generation of Senshi. You will be the leader. For now you will be working with us until the rest of them are awakened."  
"I will be setting up a training schedule for you," Venus added. "Right now it is time for you to go with your mother and your mentor to discuss any questions or concerns you may have."  
"Mars," Mercury hissed. "How about if I take Annika for a while. Let Small Lady talk without interruption."  
"Thank you," Mars replied as she took Chibi Moon's hand. Serenity took the other hand and the three of them left the conference room.  
  
"I've watched all of you fight as Senshi," Rini told Serenity and Raye. "I've watched you here and I've watched you in the past. Isn't it scary?"  
"Yes it is," Serenity replied. "But you learn to overcome it and fight to save the world."  
"Ah Serenity was always screaming in terror and running away from fights," Raye said in a sly voice.  
"Raye," growled Serenity but then she saw that her best friend was teasing her as usual.  
"Mama you've watched your friends die in battle a couple of times," Rini pointed out. Serenity swallowed. Even after all of these years, those memories were still painful. Sensing her queen's sadness, Raye placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Isn't it hard?"  
"Yes it is Small Lady," Serenity replied in a pained voice. "But my friends always told me to believe in myself because they believed in me. That's what would help me to continue fighting for the peace."  
Raye reached over and took Rini's hand. "You may have to go through that too Small Lady," she said. Raye shuddered at the thought that her own daughter may have to die in battle as well. "But we are all Senshi. If you as a leader and a princess believe in yourself and defeat the evil then the Senshi are always brought back."  
Rini gave a bright smile. "I'll always believe," she promised. "Because my mama did too."  
"I'm glad," Serenity hugged her daughter tight.  
"You and I will train together tomorrow," Raye told her. "So be ready."  
"I will," Rini promised. She gave both Raye and Serenity another hug and skipped out of the room. Raye turned to Serenity. "Are you all right?"  
"I'm fine," Serenity replied as her eyes filled with tears. "I just hope she doesn't have to watch her team die like I had to watch mine die a couple of times."  
Raye put an arm around her best friend. "But it was times like that that helped make you the strong leader you are today," she pointed out. "And it will be hardships that will help Rini into a strong leader too. Please remember that. I don't like the idea that my daughter could die in battle but I have to believe that she will be okay. You should believe that too."  
"I will Raye," Serenity smiled at her best friend. "I'll always believe."  
  
Chibi Moon jumped away from the youma she was battling. She gasped as it swiped its ugly claws at her. Chibi Moon got away before it could attack her.  
"Chibi Moon use your attack," Mars shouted. "That's why you have it."  
"That stupid attack," Chibi Moon muttered. "It's not worth anything."  
"Just do it," Mars commanded. So Chibi Moon held out her pink heart stick.  
"PINK SUGAR HEART ATTACK!" An array of pink hearts flew out and began to hit the youma over and over. He grunted as he took the beating. Mars took the distraction as an opportunity to use her attack.  
"MARS FLAME SNIPER!" Her arrow flew out and sliced through the youma. Immediately the simulation disappeared and Chibi Moon found herself staring at the gray walls of the simulation room. Mars walked over to Chibi Moon. "You need to use your attack when you can."  
"But its such a stupid attack," Chibi Moon griped. "All it does is hit the youma over and over again."  
"You're just a child," Mars reminded her. "And you're a Senshi in training. Your attacks are bound to be small. As you get older you're attacks will get more powerful."  
"I just want to be as good as Sailor Moon," Chibi Moon sighed.  
"You will be," Mars promised her. "You've only been a Senshi for a couple of weeks. Just give yourself time."  
Chibi Moon gave a gusty sigh and blew her bangs out of her face. In the last couple of weeks she had all of these training sessions. Some were by herself, others with Mars and some with her mother. Occasionally she would have one with the other Senshi. Chibi Moon was frustrated. Her pink heart stick sometimes wouldn't work which would leave her running like an idiot. Venus constantly had to remind her that the youmas were only simulations and would not hurt her at this level. "Well have her remember that when her attack doesn't work and this youma is after her," Chibi Moon thought crossly as she powered down. Venus was waiting outside the simulation room.  
"You shouldn't put down your attack," Venus firmly told her. "It may be a small attack but it's your attack. You need to use it when a youma is attacking you."  
"Yes Venus," Rini murmured.  
"That's it for today," Venus smiled at the small princess. "Why don't you go and enjoy yourself for a while."  
"After she does her homework," Raye stated. Serenity and Endymion had to go out of the country so Rini was staying with Raye and her family. "Now why don't we go and get Annika?"  
"Okay," Rini replied. Amy was now in her eighth month of pregnancy and had cut back some of her hours at work. Occasionally on days like that rather than have Annika spend all day in the palace nursery Amy would come and get her and watch her for the afternoon commenting that she needed the practice.  
The two walked quietly to Amy and Greg's quarters. Amy answered carrying Annika awkwardly in her arms. "Mama," she cried when she saw Raye.  
"Hi Baby," Raye took Annika out of Amy's arms. "What are you making Aunt Amy carry you for? She's got that big stomach right now."  
"Oh it's all right Raye," Amy assured her. "Annika's not that big and neither am I. This baby is going to be small. Besides Annika doesn't understand why I've gotten big all of the sudden."  
"I just hope she isn't running you ragged," Raye sighed as Annika rested her head on her shoulder.  
"Annika is a very low key child," Amy assured her. "Now if she were like Gloria, Daisy or Faith I would not be keeping her in the afternoons." She handed Annika's diaper bag to Rini since Raye had Annika. "I just changed her so she should be okay for a while."  
"Thank you," Raye replied.  
"So how was practice today," Amy asked Rini.  
"Okay I guess," Rini murmured. Amy glanced questionably at Raye who only shook her head. Amy nodded in understanding. She had heard how Rini had been feeling about her attack.  
"Say bye-bye to Aunt Amy," Raye told Annika.  
"Bye-bye," Annika chirped.  
"Good-bye Annika dear," Amy pecked a kiss on Annika's head. She then gave Rini a quick peck. "See you later on."  
"Bye Amy," Rini murmured as she followed Raye back to her quarters.  
  
That evening after she had put Annika to bed Raye sat down to talk to Rini. The princess was doing her homework. Raye was thankful that Rini didn't inherit her mother's horrible study habits. But then she was also Endymion's daughter and the king had been a good scholar. Raye sat down next to Rini. "What's bothering you Small Lady," she asked in her usual direct way.  
"All of you are good Senshi," Rini griped. "And I'm not any good."  
"You've only been a Senshi for a couple of weeks," Raye reminded her again. "You can't expect to be spectacular right away. Just be glad you have training time. We didn't. Your mother and the rest of us went right into battle as soon we became Senshi."  
"It's not just that," Rini admitted.   
"Then what is it," Raye asked.  
"Mama had her team within a few months," Rini told her. "Mama and Mina told me it would be at least six years before I get my team. Why do I have to wait so long? I know Amy hasn't had her baby yet but can't Daisy and Maggie become Senshi in a couple of years?"  
"I know it seems like forever now," Raye told her. "But I assure you it will be here before you know it. When these little girls become Senshi they will need a strong leader, someone they can look up too. That is going to be you. We want to make sure you'll be ready to be a leader when it's time to awaken them."  
"I just feel that all of you became good Senshi because you had so many friends," Rini sighed.  
"I know you're lonely," Raye put her arms around the child. "But give yourself time. Pretty soon you'll have plenty of friends."  
"I hope you're right Raye," Rini stated.   
"I am," Raye assured her. "It will be very soon."  
  
Serenity sat stoically before the rest of the Senshi. She knew this moment would come but now that it was here she wished it wasn't. "You have to send her to the past to train Serenity," Mina was saying. "You knew you were going too."  
"I know," Serenity sighed. "But now that I have to I don't want to do it. I'll miss her."  
"That's understandable," Raye agreed. "None of us want to send our babies away but it's part of our history that we send Small Lady back to the past."  
"Please Serenity," Hotaru pleaded. "It's very important to me that we send her back. It's a matter of life or death."  
"Don't worry Hotaru," Serenity smiled at her youngest Senshi. "She'll be going back." She turned to the rest of the Senshi. "But I think she should wait until Amy has Ariel at least. Let her be there for that."  
"I agree," Amy exclaimed. "Let her meet her last team member before she goes."  
Setsuna stood up. "Of course when we send her back she must go back to the time of our battle with the Death Busters," she stated. "I believe she goes back to right after your fifteenth birthday your Majesty."  
"She does," Serenity agreed. She stood up. "I'll go and talk to her."  
"Would you like me to come too," Raye asked.  
"Just be nearby," Serenity said. "She may need a friend to talk to." Raye nodded. They all watched Serenity as she left the room.  
Amy gave a slight groan. "What a kicker," she grunted putting her hand on her very large stomach.  
"It's going to be any day now isn't it," Michiru asked.  
"Another couple of weeks," Amy sighed.   
"Is that it," Lita asked. Amy nodded. "Then we need to have a girls' day out before that happens."  
"Yes," Raye agreed. "Come on. Let's start planning." Immediately the Inner Senshi began planning a day to take Amy out before she gave birth.  
Setsuna chuckled. "If only they knew what was going to happen on that day out," she laughed.  
"What are you talking about Setsuna-mama," Hotaru asked.  
"You'll see soon enough," Setsuna replied. Before anyone could say anything else Setsuna left leaving Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru wondering what she was talking about.  
  
"So do you think you're ready to go back to the past to train," Raye asked Rini a few days later. Serenity had told Rini why she was going back to the past and now Raye wanted to see if she had any concerns or worries she wished to discuss.  
"Yes," Rini replied. "I'm excited. I loved the 20th century."  
"Well we certainly loved having you back then," Raye told her as she remembered fondly the times Rini had come back to be with them. Although the other children had visited them too they didn't stay as long as Rini did.  
"Mama told me she wanted me to make friends while I was there," Rini told her. "She said that it would help me during important encounters. I wonder what she meant by that."  
Raye smiled and knelt down in front of Rini. "You'll find out soon enough," she assured the child. After all if it hadn't been for Rini then Hotaru would be dead. "I know it's hard for you to make friends here so I'm sure one of the reasons why she is sending to the past is so that you can make friends without them knowing you are a princess."  
"I wish your past self knew that you're my mentor," Rini sighed.  
"Well I'm afraid I don't," Raye told her. "But you know that even in the past I'm there for you."  
"I know Raye," Rini hugged her. "All of you were great to me, even stupid Serena."  
"Hey stupid Serena is your mother," Raye laughed. "And out of all of us she cared about you the most. Just remember that."  
"I will," Rini giggled. "But I will still have a lot of fun with my mama's past self."  
  
The next couple of weeks were a blur. Rini was preparing to go back to the past. In the meantime Raye and Lita found themselves being reluctant doctors and having to deliver Amy's baby. Rini was thrilled to meet baby Ariel, the last member of her future team. She was sorry she wouldn't be around during Ariel's first few months but she was glad to meet her before she left.  
At last the day arrived and Rini walked to the Gates of Time, accompanied by her parents and the Senshi, minus Amy who was busy with her new baby. Luna P, of course, was going with Rini. "We'll miss you so much Small Lady," Serenity choked as she pulled the little girl into a hug.  
"I'll miss you too Mama," Rini replied. She looked at everyone. "I'll miss all of you."  
"Say hi to the past for us," Mina told her.  
"And take care," Lita added.   
Endymion handed a bag to Rini. "These are your Christmas presents," he explained. "But you'll be going back where it is summer. So open them when you are alone."  
"I will Daddy," Rini promised as she took the bag. She then turned to Raye. She flung her arms around her. "I'll miss you too."  
"And I you," Raye replied as she hugged Rini tightly. "When you get back we'll have a long talk about your adventure. By then maybe Annika will be a better at conversation."  
"Maybe," Rini giggled. She gave her parents one last hug and skipped over to the Gates of Time. "I'm ready Puu."  
"Then let's go," Pluto opened the gate. Rini gave one last wave and then disappeared. Raye stayed behind with the king and queen for a few minutes. She turned to the Royal couple.  
"She'll go through some hardship but it will make her stronger," she told them.  
"We know," Serenity sighed. "But I know she will be all right." Raye squeezed her best friend's hand and together they headed back to the palace.  
  
End of part Six... 


End file.
